Trials of the Hill
by Bloodstar123
Summary: Two friends set of to a 'fun' vacation to Silent Hill, just for a while, but they stumble into some problems, unleashing battles, loss, gory demises and even more, will they make it out of there or die by the insanity of the monsters in the town...? Who will they encounter in this nightmare of a town? Find out in "Trials Of The Hill".
1. Chapter 1: Getting Prepared

**(Hey Guys Bloodstar here, and this is a real story that I am writing right now, it's a mix of my two fave games/movies or whatever. Silent Hill and Sonic! I don't know what to think, if it's better than my Shadow the Hedgehog Returns Fanfic or not, I don't know for god sakes, just keep on reading, oh..And also, fancharacters are mine! Anyone steals..I'll hunt you down... ¬_¬)**

Trials of the Hill

Chapter 1

Time was going slow in Mobius, everyone was relaxed without Eggman in sight for an amount of months, all the citizens were calm and enjoying the peace that they had, having celebrations once in a while. Many loved the celebrations, apart for a dark wolf, who didn't like celebrations, he'd rather be isolated in his 'den' while the racket outside was happening. Unfortunately his red friend, didn't allow that, it always ticked him off.

"Why are you taking me to this rubbish celebration..?" The wolf groaned in irritation, glaring at the younger hedgehog in front of him. "Trust me, I'm not taking you to the festival..'' The wolf raised an eyebrow in confusion, and spoke in a low tone. "Then where the hell are you taking me..?!" The hedgehog chuckled "My lab! I've got a surprise for you!'' when the hedgehog said that, the wolf shook his head,thinking _'I hate surprises, you red idiot.' _

Soon after they arrived, the hedgehog spoke with an exited voice. "Alright Darren! This is it! The big opening of the most awesome, fun fill-" the hedgehog was interrupted by the older Wolf, "I get the point Jared, just get on with it already." Jared had a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head, sighing. "Fiiine!" he complained, "It's a trip to Seishuku Hill! The place where people like you would love to go to!" the red hedgehog pulled out some car keys, waving the bunch of metal in front of Darren's face, the older wolf groaned, with an irritated sigh speaking in a cold tone "Jared, do you know that whenever you take me to one of your 'amazing' trips, we always get intro-" the wolf was interrupted by the younger of the two, speaking in a chipper voice, with a slight grin.

"I know, but how bad can it be? Oh and we have to take a train first, before taking the rental car with us.", saying that, Darren got a bad shiver rolling up his spine, causing him to flinch slightly. _'Why do I get this feeling that we might die on this trip, or worse, I'm still going to be living with HIM!'_ Darren yelled in his thoughts, sighing, knowing that his red 'friend' wouldn't take No for an answer. When Darren was finished with his thinking, the red hedgehog was already carrying two suitcases, his own one and Darren's...Darren sighed and groaned in irritation. "Why do I even hang out with you?" he asked, brining his hand up to his face,face-palming. Jared smiled, and chuckled, speaking in a high pitched voice, "Because we're friends!" when Jared screamed out, Darren growled, wanting to beat the living snot out of the red rodent. But that wasn't enough for Jared, he grabbed Darren by the wrist, dashing outside with his amazing speed, just like Sonic the Hedgehog, _'Yep...That's Sonic's cousin alright, fast and irritating as the usual family bloodline. Now l know how Shadow feels whenever Sonic does this to him.' _Darren thought to himself, rolling his eyes, speaking quietly under his own breath "Now I know how Shadow feels when he's being dragged around with Sonic everywhere." Jared's ears twitched, chuckling at Darren's choice of words, speeding up, causing Darren to shut his eyes tightly. "Damn it Jared! You're going to fast!" Jared just smirked, laughing "What? Can't you take a little joke?" Darren growled, pulling Jared's ear, screaming into the small pointy ear "I HATE! Jokes!" that caused Jared to squeal at the sudden noise, and tumble over, falling to the ground, and landing on his chin along with Darren who landed on his feet, growling like a savage wolf...Oh wait, he is a wolf... "I've had enough, let's just take the train, instead of you running and getting us lost once again! Be glad that I remembered the tickets just for the fricken sake of it!" Darren's red irises spoke very clearly that he was furious with the younger hedgehog who was still laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Alright, alright. I get the details, we'll walk" Jared spoke, his voice being muffled by the solid stone ground.

"That's what I thought." Darren snarled,picking up the mess of his suitcase, walking towards the train station, leaving the red hedgehog behind, not even bothering to wait.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled, getting onto his arms, and jumping up, holding onto his suitcase, and dashing towards Darren, to catch up with the older of the two.

"As if I'd wait for you, Jared." the ebony wolf growled, continuing to walk.

"But whyyy?!" Jared spoke like a child, which only made Darren almost snap his suitcase handle in half with his outrageous strength.

Jared took the warning, and made a loud gulping sound, which proved that he agreed to Darren's terms. "A-alright...You don't have to wait for me, eh eh.."

Darren rolled his eyes and continued to walk, with Jared behind him, carrying his large red, leather bag with him, while Darren's small suitcase was all he needed, not a large bulky one like his red companions. "We're almost to the station..." Darren spoke with his low tone, similar to an adults voice, that made Jared shiver, the sound of coldness and death in Darren's voice almost made everyone shiver in fear.

"How can you tell?" Jared ignored the shiver on his spine, and had his cocky, chipper voice to disguise his fear of his 'dear' friend.

"I can smell the smoke from the train, you stupid hedgehog..." the dark wolf walked ahead, rolling one of his sleeves up from his jet black jacket. Jared sighed, remembering the fact how dark Darren could be sometimes on his surprise vacations. _'He just never enjoys the fun of vacations these days..'_ Jared thought to himself. Darren just walked ahead, then starting to run, nearer and nearer towards the station, followed by Jared screaming out "Hey! Wait for me! Again!" Darren ignored the younger hedgehog and skidded to a halt in front of the station, until the red hedgehog arrived next to him,panting.

"Whoa! Who knew you could run so fast!", Darren rolled his eyes "Does it look like l care?" Jared knew the answer to that, and kept silent, allowing Darren to walk ahead and track down their train, with him walking behind the older of the pair.

"We're here..." Darren's low, quiet voice could be heard by the red hedgehog in front of him, almost spooking him out actually. "Come on, our train is almost arriving." Darren walked towards the area where the train would pick them up, looking around the pick up place, it was abandoned, just the two of them were going to Seishuku Hill. **(It means Silent Hill in Japanese..Don't ask..FYI I am not Japanese! :/) **Darren spoke in concern at his red 'friend', "Uh..Jared is there a reason why this place is sorta abandoned..?" Jared chuckled at Darren's face speaking back in a really cocky voice, almost mocking Darren "Oh! Normally this place is nice and quiet! Because barely anyone goes here, l know you'd like it like this anyways."

Darren raised an eyebrow **(If he had one, if you know what l mean.) **"Okay then...I guess this could be a bit fun..", Jared just smiled at the comment, as usual.

Soon the train arrived, with a large puff of steam, the two Mobians coughed as the steam cleared, as they stepped into the train, they were asked for their tickets by a white bat dressed in a blue suit with a had, he took the tickets without a word and tore the side off, Jared smiled and gave the bat a 10 dollar note for a thanks, and went to his seat. Darren followed after his ticket was also torn, and sat down on to his seat. He leaned back, and sighed, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**(Well! What did you think?**

**Darren:..Jared annoys me...**

**Jared:This is going to be so fun! But what is up with the white bat?**

**Me:Well..It's just a backup character, and it's not Rouge! The bat is a male, and some random guy soo ignore that one.**

**Meh, who cares anyways, I hope you like and such.)**

Disclaimers: Sonic Team, Silent Hill


	2. Chapter 2: A Gory Start?

**(Well, guys this is the second bit of the story Trails of the Hill! -Suckish title I got the point. But I hope you guys enjoy this because the gore is just about to start! I might even end up killing the two saps right now! I hope you like and get those buckets out so you can finally puke from the revolting paragraphs that I wrote You won't puke, I know you won't**

**Darren: Wait, what does she mean by "Killing the two saps...?"**

**Jared: She means you, Darren...**

**Me: If you two shut up, I'll give you both 20 bucks if you live...**

**Both: Deal! Wait...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'IF YOU LIVE?!'**

A Gory Start?

Chapter 2

Hours passed since Darren had fallen asleep, not being aware that the red hedgehog was leaning in front of his face, staring at his closed eyes, with his teal orbs of his, soon a mind hatched into Jared's mind, he smirked, poking Darren's head, but the older of the two didn't comply, this made the red hedgehog irritated, as he poked the ebony wolf once more. Darren let out a low groan before opening his eyes, and staring into Jared's face, because...Well, Jared was right in front of him! Darren's bloodshot eyes widened as he saw Jared and called out "AAAHH! What the hell?! Get out of my face Jared!" Darren slammed Jared away with a powerful punch, causing the hedgehog to land onto the ground with a loud thud, letting out a groan, Jared got up, wiping off the trickle of blood that leaked down his mouth, Darren expected him to call out in pain, but just like his stubborn cousin, Sonic, he let out a chuckle, and stood up "Well! That was an awesome punch Darren! Who knew you were this bloody strong!" Jared spoke with a chipper voice. Darren rolled his eyes, muttering to himself ''Absent-minded bastard..''.

A while later, the train stopped suddenly, causing both, Darren and Jared to hit their heads onto the seats in front of them. "Urgh." Darren growled, "Just what I needed a bad hit to the head on this 'super fun' vacation!", Jared's ears pricked, with a smile he jumped out of his seat, grabbing his suitcase and Darren's as well, as he ran out of the train, calling out to his friend "Smell ya!". Darren growled in irritation "He just took my bag! I should have let him die in the spot of where l found him!'', Darren ran out after the 'childish' hedgehog, catching up with him easily. Jared looked back, blinking in amazement, "Whoa! You're fas-", the hedgehog stopped, his mouth gaping open as he stared at the inside town of Seishuku Hill, Darren ignored the fact that Jared was just staring, he launched his foot at the red hedgehog's back, just what happened a couple of hours ago, Jared squealed at the pain, and fell to the ground landing onto his chin...Again. Darren let out a loud puff, and leaned down grabbing the top of his suitcase and picked it up, glaring at Jared. "Get up, lazy hog." Jared got up, wiping the dust off of his chin and groaning in deep pain. Darren was incredibly close to blasting the fur right off of Jared's skin, having a dark green static cover is hand **(Like Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras.) **Jared noticed the static and shook his head in fear. "Okay! Okay! I get it..!" Darren let out a low growl from his throat, speaking in his Shadow The Hedgehog like tone. "Why were you staring at the town anyways...?" Jared gulped, and pointed at the decayed town right in front of the two. Buildings were cracked, the paint was clearly peeling off, roof tops were broken, having black patches on the sides even the very top, the floor smelled like dried blood and dead corpses, this looked like a scene from Walking Dead! Darren blinked in astonishment, he opened his mouth but nothing came out, it was as if he was mute, Darren continued to look around, examining his surroundings, cars were abandoned, parked into the streets or either crashed into the decayed buildings, Darren's ears twitched at the sound of..Hissing..? He heard hissing right behind them! "Look out Jared!", Jared spun around, jumping back at the creature that was crawling out of the shadows. It was, was a monstrosity! "Holy..." the words died in Jared's throats as he stared at the monster. The creature's mouth was surrounded by black blood,pouring out of its mouth, its lips, teeth and tongue were all black and it didn't have a nose, just two long, slashes on its face, dripping out a black bloody ooze, some crimson would be seen from close up. The monster pounced but Jared was just fast enough to dodge the creatures long claws, it's black soulless eyes from beyond its black dried hair, it had a figure of a male, fully grown it was on all fours as it pounced at Jared, practically missing since Jared's movement was too fast for it. Darren growled, getting irritated of Jared's fooling around.

Darren dropped his suit case. As the case landed, Darren was beside the creature. Black bloody ooze spilled out of it's torso, having five long deep scratches across it's body. Blood was spurting from the fatal wound, some landing onto Darren's right arm, where his jacket sleeve was torn, revealing a robotic arm that replaced his real one. He had long sharp metal claws on the stumps. The monster's loud call, summoned two more similar creatures who charged out of the buildings. One had part of it's black, mushed brain showing, and another had an yellow swollen eye hanging from its eye socket, on its stem. Jared covered his mouth with his hand, as he felt like he was about to puke, his muzzle turning almost alienated green "This is messed u- Agh!'' Before Jared could barely finish his sentence as he called out, a piercing surge of pain crawled up onto Jared's arm. He looked down, almost screaming. The monster that Darren 'killed' was biting down onto his arm, it's long sharp teeth were sinking down more into his flesh. Jared grabbed his suitcase flipping the lock open and allowing all of his things to pour out. He flung the monster off of his arm, with its last breath, it collapsed to the ground. Its fellow comrades squealed and ran towards the dead creature, eating it to the bone. Darren and Jared's expressions were filled with terror, shock and sickness. "We..Have to get out of this crazed town!" Jared called out, before pulling out a shot gun from his suitcase, and shooting the two still living monsters right in the head. His right arm was dangling down, as blood poured out of the bite on his arm.

A few minutes later silence broke "Do you have a first aid in that suitcase of yours..?'' Darren spoke, looking at the sever bite on his friends arm. Jared nodded, speaking with a shaken voice "I think so...It's near the pile of blue shirts...'' Jared was turning pale, from the blood loos, glancing over at Darren who was walking back towards him, with the first aid kid.

''This will hurt a bit'' Darren commented, opening the kit. Darren rummaged through the kit, pulling out a small bottle of disinfectant and a long wrap of bandaids. Jared held out his arm towards Darren, as he flinched with the a stinging feeling of the alcohol, Darren glared at Jared and spoke ''If you keep on moving you won't heal properly, idiot." Jared sighed, and relaxed, allowing Darren to finish off with the aid, as he closed it. "Happy now..?" Jared shook his head in agreement. Darren just rolled his eyes, not even caring. He lifted his head to see the stars and the moon appear slowly, knowing that day has fallen, and night has risen.

Darren sighed at the thought of staying in the town, but he and Jared had no choice. The red hedgehog stood up from behind Darren, holding the shot gun, and some spare ammo in his hand, as he stumbled to Darren, dizziness overwhelming himself, as if he was a drunk man. "I..Feel tired, all of a..Sudden.." Jared murmured just loud enough for Darren to hear, the dark wolf sighed, and placed Jared's arm over his shoulder, and dragged him through the city, taking the ammo from Jared's hand, he put it into his pocket. "Give me the gun, Jared." Darren spoke quietly, as both Jared and Darren could hear more hisses beyond the heavy mist that was starting to cover the town, the ebony wolf spoke again "Jared, give me the gun.." Jared shook his head, Darren could see the dizziness of Jared's eyes, he needed to rest, and quickly. So Darren set off with Jared, using his strong legs to jump onto the tall building near them, Jared was mumbling nonsense, and they needed shelter, things couldn't get worse...But it did get worse...The ground underneath their feet was weak, and started to crack. "Uh-oh" Darren proclaimed as he tried to make another step, before the ground shattered into pieces, causing both hedgehog and wolf to fall to the floor below the rooftop "Aah!" Darren and Jared cried out at the same time, before landing onto the not so comfortable wooden ground. From the impact the two lay on the ground covered in dust and cement from the ceiling, knocked out...

**(This story turned out better than I kinda expected, I just had some crazy gory ideas, sooo yeah, I hope you guys did puke! No I didn't I might get some more crazy ideas and add a bit more characters, I might even end up starting off with some deaths, might be of a certan hedgehog or wolf...Who knows...? Well hope you like and Chapter 3 might turn out much freakier than you think... :3)**

**Darren: ..I hope she doesn't mean killing us of...I'm the main character here! **

**Jared: ..So am I..! **

**Me: I might kill you both off with that attitude.. -.-**

**Both: Eh...Sorry!**

Disclaimers: Sonic Team, Silent Hill


	3. Chapter 3: Who Could It Be?

**(Well I never knew that I had so many insane ideas...Seriously what is wrong with me? All I think of is gore and death at times when it comes to the screwed up Fanfic. Anyways. I hope you liked the previous chapters, now read on!)**

****Who Could It Be...?

Chapter 3

"Urgh..." a small groan echoed through the cracked walls of the building a while later. A pile of rubble and large bits of broken cement were moving franticly, as the ebony wolf busted out, coughing and lifting his injured friend by the shoulder, "Damn it...My head.." Darren spoke, just enough for his voice to bounce off the walls.

"Hey, hey...Jared? You still alive..?" Darren shook his red friend in curiosity. "Mm, Mom..Just five more minutes..." Jared murmured to himself.

"Yep, he's still alive.." Darren sighed, face-palming with his free hand. "Wake up Jared!" Darren yelled into the red hedgehog's ear, Jared's eyes bursted right open as he began to squirm around in terror "Aah! Monsters! Everywhere! Help!'' Jared cried out, before being cut of by the dark wolf's gloved hand. "Shut your trap or you'll attract the-" Darren was cut off, by the sound of a scream, a..Girl's scream! "What was that?'' Darren turned his head side to side quickly, listening to where the noise was coming from.

"Jared, did you hear that scream?" Jared nodded at the question, for he was still dizzy from the fall and the blood loss.

"..Yes..It came in the west direction, just the building near us..I think.." Jared spoke quietly, trying to keep his eyes open. "Just hang on, we'll get there..." Darren said, before jumping back out from the hole of the ceiling, but something was wrong. The stench of rotten flesh, dead meat and rotting corpse filled the air, Darren covered his nose with his hand, in disgust. Jared spoke "It smells like dying horse here!", he covered his nose, and began breathing through his mouth only. "You're right...And there's a fresh stench of..Perfume..? There must be a girl around here." Darren muttered, "Gee, I thought it was a mans scream and men perfume! Of course it would be a girl, what do you think?!" Jared rolled his eyes, but that just made Darren punch his bleeding arm."Shut up, or else I'll leave you to die here.." Darren growled.

"Ah! No, please I'm your friend remember, we stick together as bros!" Jared looked at Darren with sorrow in his eyes.

"Fine, but next time I won't be so nice.." Darren snorted, jumping onto the next building, and heading towards the feminine screams that echoed through the town.

'Why did l let him live in the first place...? If he really considers me as a friend, and I hate him, what keeps me from just leaving here to die? Is it because he's been there for me for a while, or it's just the right thing..?' Darren thought to himself, looking down at the injured hedgehog. **(To all those Yaoi lovers..THIS IS NOT YAOI! It's just a close friendship, sheesh.) **"Hehe, hey Darren, when we find the girl let's go out for a party..!" Jared chuckled like a man who had just come home from drinking a massive gallon of beer in one go. "Oh great, you're losing your mind already.." Darren muttered, "Let's just save the girl and find a way out of this place.." Darren said, before jumping back down onto the cracked pavements. 'The screams came from this way...Her scent seems familiar, hm..' Darren spoke in his head, looking ahead of the building in front of him, it was an abandoned Hospital..."It's always the god damned hospitals ain't it..?" Jared let out a chuckle from his pale lips, glancing up at the grey hospital, where the doors were coated in a heavy crimson red blood. "This is where I heard the scream, and the scent of the perfume is leading right in here.." Darren proclaimed, glancing down at the half 'drunk' hedgehog next to him. Jared sighed, and scrambled up onto his feet. "It's best that you don't continue to carry me around, we both need to have some light weight if we're going to run into more of those things in there." Jared spoke in a confident tone, as if he wasn't even bitten, or the same happy, idiotic hedgehog he was before. "Right.." Darren nodded, handing Jared back his shot gun. Jared held the gun in his working arm, spinning the barrel with his thumb and checking the ammo inside. "..Twenty bullets left, that should do." Jared said, before closing the barrel once more. "If you're done fiddling with that gun of yours, I say that we get in already before more of those creatures come out of those dens of theirs.." Darren's voice faded, since he was already walking into the hospital. Jared blinked, and followed Darren's shadowy outline into the hospital.

Darren squinted his eyes, trying to make out the outlines of where he was going. "Damn I wish I had some sort of light wi-" Darren was interrupted by Jared who handed him a flash light. Darren glared at Jared with an amazed look, "Where the hell do you find all this stuff?" Darren spoke to his red friend.

"Haha, l always bring random things along with me!" Jared smiled, chuckling.

Darren sighed and thought to himself, 'Oh joy, and I thought I was actually getting to like the bastard.' Darren rolled his eyes and flicked the switch on the torch, light soon reflected ahead of the two. It revealed a somewhat disturbing yet horrifying sight, the walls were smeared with hand prints, similar to a child's handprints, the prints were coated in blood. A shiver ran down both Mobians spines as they walked through the narrow corridors.

Suddenly, screams echoed through the 'empty' hospital having Darren and Jarred spin their heads around to see another light flash through the corridor they just passed through, and a blond hedgehog racing through holding a katana in it's hand. Darren raced after the hedgehog, recognizing the scent. But before he could even reach the hedgehog, a group of nurses stormed in front of him, holding surgical knives, syringe's filled with a black substance. "That's not good..." Darren said quietly hoping that the nurses didn't hear him. The nurses seemed incredibly strange. They appear highly similar to each other with very deformed and rather featureless faces, short, revealing dresses, and feet marked by heels. Also, the nurses were engaged in some twitchy movements. The nurses walked in a four row line there were around twenty of them, Darren stepped back as they marched forward towards him. "Darren..What's going on?" Jared asked.

"..Shut up..Or they'll attack you instead of me,Jared..Just keep quiet.." Darren proclaimed to his red friend. He stepped back, lowering the light down away from the nurses. Noticing that the nurses stood on the spot only twitching slightly.

"So that's how I stop them..." Darren muttered, he turned off the light leaving the nurses completely still.

Little did Darren know Jared was stupid enough to run over to him and skid to a halt, right after crashing into the dark wolf. Things just started to turn into a nightmare, Darren dropped the flashlight, causing it to turn back on. "Oh..CRAP!" Darren called out.

The nurses got out of their paused position as four of them charged right at the two, slashing their knives towards Darren and Jared, both were quick enough to dodge, but only two of them were in front as the others were behind Darren and Jared, leaving both 'helpless' Mobians surrounded by the other nurses. "This is all your fault, Jared.." Darren snarled.

Jared looked back at his ebony friend, and frowned adding a serious tone to his voice. "Why is it my fault?!" Jared called out, keeping his hands clenched into fists, ready to fight the nurses off."You're the one who knocked the flashlight out of my hand!" Darren growled, stepping back again pressing his back on Jared's.

"Fine! Fine! It's my fault!" Jared groaned. "Now are we going to beat the crap out of these chicks or what?" Jared asked, before pulling out his pistol.

Darren sighed. "You had that gun all this time, and didn't shoot the nurses in the head in the first place?!" Darren snapped.

"Um..I forgot?" Jared chuckled nervously at his ebony friend, before looking at the raging fury at him. "Okay, I did forget...Now lets fight!"

Before Jared even finished his sentence Darren was already slashing through the nurses necks with his long metallic claws. A heavy rain of blood started to fall onto the wolf's fur, making him to seem like a greyish, red and black wolf, who slaughtered his way through the nurses while Jared was running past, making highly accurate shots into the nurses craniums. The nurses fell to the ground one by one, only having the two end up being covered in sticky, slimy blood. "And...Now, for the girl." Darren growled like a vicious animal.

"Wait..We're going to kill that girl?'' Jared asked, putting his shot gun back into his pocket. "That's insane, she's just an innocent gir-"

Jared was cut off by Darren's cold, bloody stare. "I didn't mean to kill her. I mean to go after her and take her with us. I know that scent of hers...Its all too familiar." Darren muttered, picking up the torch and walking towards the direction of where the blond hedgehog ran off to. Jared gave Darren a concerned look, opening his mouth but nothing came out, his mind didn't say anything, but just denied the fact that it isn't the best time to ask him anything at all.

A few minutes passed as only footsteps were heard, thundering through the corridors. Step by step Darren and Jared could tell that they were getting closer to their target, still remaining silent, Jared couldn't take it anymore. He broke the silence with an irritating whine. "Are we there yet?" Jared complained, "No.." Darren replied, "Are we there nooow..?" Jared complained again.

Darren spun around in irritation and smacked Jared across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. "I said no! Now shut up before you attract anymore monsters!" Darren called out in fury.

Jared held his cheek, and flinched. "Okay, I'm sorry sheesh. I was just getting bored of all this silence. It's just too annoying for me." Jared sighed, walking next to Darren, and speaking again. "But how are we going to find her, by the speed she was running at she could have been out of the hospital in no time."

Darren didn't say a word. Instead he pointed towards the floor where there was a trail of fresh blood that stained the ground. "She's injured, no doubt about it." Darren pointed out.

Jared nodded, and glanced over to his bitten arm. The bandaid was covered in his blood and it was obvious that he needed to change it, and quickly. "Hey..Darren, do you still have the spares of bandaids...?" Jarred turned his head towards his friend, as Darren nodded.

"Yes I do. But keep it on for a bit longer before we change it...Who knows what bloodthirsty creature would be lured from the smell of hedgehog blood." Darren didn't meet Jared's gaze, but just continued to walk ahead.

Jared shivered at Darren's terrible explanation of what would have happened if he took the bandaid off in this messed up hospital. Jared shook the thought of him being torn to pieces and continued to walk with his friend.

Darren stopped to a halt, facing a solid metal door, with four oblong scratch marks across it. 'This must be the place, her scent is strongest here..' Darren thought to himself, before pressing his hand on the solid door and pushing it open and walking into the dark room before stopping to a halt, just with Jared behind him. Right in front of his face was the tip of a katana's blade coming out from the shadows, being able to make out a silhouette, of a female hedgehog.

**(Cliffhangers! I love them. I really enjoy writing this, because I know who I would want to kill in the next chapters or so. I don't know. Just a thing, there might be some actual Sonic Characters this time. Maybe Blaze, Silver, Shadow...I don't know. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.)**

****Disclaimers: Sonic Team, Silent Hill


	4. Chapter 4: An Old Friend, Or Foe?

**(Behold! The continuation of Trails of the Hill! This chapter might be a bit short. I don't know. But I'm sure that Chapter 5 will be much longer if I don't get lazy and stop writing stories such as that. Anyways I hope you like and read through!)**

..An Old Friend..Or Foe..

Chapter 4

"Who are you...? And what are you doing here, punks..!" the girl growled, showing a large amount of hostility in her eyes, at the two standing before her as she stepped out revealing herself to the two. "Are you apart of G.U.N trying to take me in..? Hah! Good luck with that!" she snapped at Darren and Jared.

Both were shocked at the hedgehog's appearance. She had long hair going down to her back, it was messy as if she escaped from the mental hospital a few hours ago, what she wore was a simple back t shirt, and black shorts, to match with some combat boots, she also wore black fingerless gloves, that reached up to her elbows. Her expression was as if she's gone insane, with a hostile glare as if she could kill someone in a thousandth of a split second, her blue irises glowed with only fury in them. The scars on her left eye shows that she was been in fights before, her fur was tattered with bloodstains all over, some were patches of freshly new spurts of blood, probably from the fight with the nurses that she was running away from. She opened her mouth and spoke once more. "Now...Tell me who you are, before I kill you both...!" She inched her katana closer towards Darren's face, almost slicing his nose.

"...I'm Darren the Wolf, this is my friend Jared the Hedgehog.." Darren spoke in a slow, calm tone, trying his best not to get his head sliced off. "And you are..?" Darren asked the hedgehog.

She didn't reply, but lower her katana instead. "It's been a long time, Darren." her voice sounded quite familiar to the wolf, yet it was different at the same time, with her cold tone.

"Maria..?" Darren blinked in astonishment, looking at the hedgehog's face and new features. "Is that really you..?" Darren couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her, yet little is known.

"Yes it is me, stop being so absent minded, don't you remember your partner from the Darkai Base..? I feel so hurt.." Maria spoke, still in the same hostile voice that she used before. Darren glanced over to Maria's leg, noticing three massive slashes across, they were deep and bleeding endlessly surprisingly Maria didn't show any effect to the wound.

"You feel hurt? You are hurt.." Darren pointed out to Maria. "How long has that been bleeding for..?" Darren asked, glancing back towards his old friend. Maria sighed, crossing her arms knowing that she couldn't possibly explain. "Those things out there caught me by surprise...Those horrific creatures jumped at me and practically started scraping me until l would be dead meat to them I managed to escape just in time." Maria glanced at Jared who's mouth was gaping open at what he was seeing. 'This girl, she used to be Darren's friend?! I thought...I was his first friend.' Jared wondered to himself, keeping silent.

Maria raised an eyebrow before noticing that Darren was already patching her leg up, surprisingly he did it with ease. 'Since when did Darren know how to treat wounds..?' Maria spoke in her head, keeping silent and watching Darren's careful hand work with the bandaging. The dark wolf was less calm to see his old friend. Breaking the silence between the three, Darren spoke, before walking towards Jared to help out on changing the bandage on his arm. "..How long have you been here Maria..? The last time I saw you back in Darkai was before you left to a mission to..." Darren paused noticing why she was gone for so long. "Seishuku Hill..That's here!"

Maria nodded at Darren's comment and replied coldly, "Yes...Four years to be exact, I was sent here to make a report on the tales of this place and why did so many disappear here.." Maria sighed and continued on. "I remember these bizarre things happening to everyone in the town, it started off with darkness coursing through out the ground, covering each and every inch of the area the only safe place was the towns 'Holy Church' which kept them safe from harms way, yet they did not know on what had came after them. One of those things was a echidna, named Jake, a new friend I met who wanted to help me out...It didn't turn so well after he was taken by those things out there. I told the people to stay in the Church before I left, it was a nightmare..."

Minutes later Maria finished her story, leaving Darren and Jared staring at her like she was some sort of psycho. Darren blinked in astonishment, as he couldn't believe his eyes, well ears that is. "You've been here for four years...I can't believe it..." Darren wondered, 'Is this the same Maria I knew...? She's changed so much.' he thought to himself, taking a glance back at the blond hedgehog, there was no tint of happiness anymore, just a solid cold glare...Her words echoed in his mind 'I had to have ice in my veins to do what I just did, I expect it to melt, but it just gets colder and colder...And I welcome it...'. But what did they mean to him...?

Darren snapped out of his deep thought, and looked over to his two friends who were having a small conversation with each other, they were obviously introducing themselves. Darren walked back to the two, and interrupted them. "Uh...Pardon me for a second but we have to find a place to hi-" Darren was interrupted himself by Maria's hand, covering his mouth. "I already know where we can stay...l've got supplies and everything. But they won't last for long. We have to ration things and don't forget to keep your powers or abilities strong..." Maria sounded as if she had read their minds, both blinked in amazement. Just how much more secrets lie in this girl..?

Maria uncovered their mouths, and began to walk out of the room, examining the area around her, and noticing the dead nurses that were already decaying, hisses, squeals, sounds of bones cracking and the walls turning suddenly bloody. Maria highly knew what was coming, she glanced back at the two companions of hers and gave them a sign language warning speaking of 'We have to run...Trust me you don't want to know what happens, follow me and don't fall behind.' the two nodded, waited for her signal as she dashed off at high speeds they followed her, even with a busted leg she could still run properly. Darren looked around his surroundings when they left the hospital, the area was being consumed by meaty tendrils crawling out through each crack on the streets, buildings as loud screeches, Darren spoke to himself in his mind 'She's been living through this hell? For four years?! Geez talk about reckless..', Darren shook the thought off his head as Jared let out a scream. "G-guys! Those things! They're after us!" Jared shouted.

Maria replied but she continued to run, not losing her pace "How many are there?!", Jared could tell by the number of screeches that there were more than twenty of those things.

Maria skidded to a halt in front of a basement door "Hurry! In here..!" Maria flung the doors open and jumped in, followed by Darren and Jared.

Jared was the last one in, as he managed to shut the door quickly before hearing the loud, ear-piercing screeches of the creatures.

Darren pushed Jared out of the way, and prying the latch with one of his daggers, he took a glance around the basement, it was full of tallies carved into the wall, supply boxes, with barely anymore food to last around two to four hours. Maria spoke, snapping Darren out of his examining state. "If you're just going to stare, you won't gain your strength back. Have something small to eat before l head out to get more supplies from the abandoned stores...". Darren objected Maria's term.

"Hang on, you and Jared are hurt, you can't possibly go ou-" Darren was cut of by his old friend.

"Do you think that you can just go out in this without any experience...? I've done this for four years, and l've barely gotten a scratch from those things! If you think you could go out there alone-" Darren cut Maria off as he grabbed her by the shirt collar.

"Listen! For god sake! You are hurt and if you go out there you'll die! Those creatures don't stand a chance if they can't even bite through my right arm! Which I have you know is made of metal!" Maria snarled like a savage grabbing onto his arm, and placing her foot onto his chest. "You better let go before l hurt you!" Maria called out.

Darren rolled his eyes. "What are you going to do slap me to de-'' Darren couldn't finish his line as he was already flung into the wall by Maria, he crashed on top of the pile of empty boxes, yelping in pain. "Agh! What the hell?!" Darren got up, groaning in pain 'What the hell was that...? Did she just throw me from out of the blue...?' Darren spoke in his head.

Jared was looking at the two, Maria stared at Darren as if she was going to kill him on the spot. As for Darren, he was prepared to fight her as if he knew of what she has become in this whole nightmare. "I'm going either you like it or not! Understand?!" Darren snarled at Maria, but Jared went into the middle, pushing the two apart.

"Hold it you two! Don't you understand that if we continue to fight! We'll kill each other! There's no point in doing that!" Jared's bitten arm suddenly dropped as he yelled in searing agony. "What the hell?! It was fine just a few seconds ago!" Jared looked at his pulsing arm, and back at the two. Maria lifted his arm and opened the bandage slightly, to see his bite full of black ooze, puss and a disgusting smell of dried blood.

"You fool...You were bitten!" Maria looked at Jared as if saying she was sorry. Jared couldn't hesitate to ask.

"Why? Is it bad...?" Jared asked, he started to shake slightly in fear as Maria got up, and shook her head "You won't be able to survive...I'm sorry, but the bite of those things can kill you. The amount of bacteria that you had injected into your bloodstream is fatal." Jared shook his head in disbelief, replying in an irritated tone.

"What about you huh?! You were bitten weren't you?!" Jared was beginning to hyperventilate the bacteria was obviously coming to effect once more.

"This can't be happening! Why...This is just..." Jared broke down in tears as Maria just shook her head and stared.

Darren however kneeled down and tried to calm his friend down.

"Jared." Darren spoke quietly. "It will be alright, you won't get killed trust me it's going to be fine..." Jared looked at Darren streams of tears ran down his now red cheeks. "It won't be fine! It's all my fault that l got us into this mess! Just because l wanted to have a great vacation! It's always happened! You were right! You should have left me there to die years ago! I was nothing but a burden!" Jared called out placing his hands onto his head, his blood mixing with his tears, as he shook his head.

Darren glared at Maria in shame thinking to himself in rage 'Why the hell did you have to tell him that he wasn't going to live?! Are you that heartless to do that to him! He's younger than us both and you just make him break down!' Darren got up and sighed, his ears twitching at the silence. The creatures gave up on attacking and obviously went back to their 'dens' and wait for their next prey to arrive. Darren sighed, his thoughts spun around his mind. Fun memories that he had with his old partner, Maria, were nothing but lies now remembering the small sentence that Maria spoke hours ago will be the last that he would remember as now. Jared, and himself will end up insane like her if they don't get ou of Silent Hill immediately.

Jared looked up to Darren with his tears now dry. He sighed, shaking his head and lied down on the cold concrete floor. Maria was sitting down, organizing weapons, food supplies and the very little bit of water that they had. "Hey..Maria" Darren started breaking the silence they had Maria turned her head, meeting her blue irises with his deep crimson one, "What happened to you...? I mean, you've changed so much." Darren's eyes spoke in question. His mind ringing inside speaking as if he shouldn't have asked that in the first place. Maria's gaze darkened into an un-amused glare "Didn't I tell you before? This madness goes to everyone and everything's mind no one can leave without going insane. And that my friend is happening to your friend Jared now...Soon we'll end up like those unless we leave." Maria proclaimed, turning her head back to her organizing.

Darren however sat down, leaning back on the scarred walls, soon drifting off to sleep like Jared was. His dreams filled his sight, memories, nightmares and ambitions.

**(Suspense! I hope you liked the new character of mine. And no! It isn't Maria Robotnik, it's my Maria. I made this character a while back before I even knew that girl. So don't judge me! Also, Maria and Darren aren't BF and GF they were just close friends gosh...)**

Disclaimers: Sonic Team, Silent Hill


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares Have Come True

**(Hello! Welcome to another chapter of Trails of the Hill! It's getting more intense by the minute! Aaand I'm running out of ideas, so yea. This might be the 'most' descriptive piece I written it took me a couple of hours to do, and ah who cares just read!)**

**Darren: Well ain't she impatient?**

**Jared: Agreed **

**Maria: Why don't you two just shush and allow the reader to read?**

Nightmares Have Come True

Chapter 5

Darren woke up slowly, groaning as his vision was starting to clear from the sleepy blur of darkness. He covered his eyes with his hands due to the rays of light shining into his eyes Darren sighed and got up, murmuring to himself and taking a glance around the dirty basement, but something struck Darren he wasn't in the basement in Silent Hill anymore...He was in another area, the buildings were similar to Silent Hill's but they looked clean, brand new. The pavements weren't cracked or covered in blood where the noise of those horrible creatures would be, windows weren't broken the decayed town was no longer there but a new happy place, many Mobians and humans wandered through the pavements, cars rushed through the roads followed by motorbikes or bicycles. Darren walked through the placed looking at the billboards around, hoping to know exactly where he was. The town seemed endless he until he walked to a familiar point. The first place where he was attacked by those creatures...He was in Silent Hill...! 'But why is it so different?' Darren thought to himself, his ears twitched as he heard the same screech from the bush, as one of the creatures that he encountered jumped at him, clawing him along the cheek, he jumped back and slipped, tumbling down a slope and into the middle of the town, where he lay he saw a tattered old rabbit. Her fur was grey and messed up, wearing just awful rugs as clothes, her eyes only showed fear and some wisdom inside, she took a glance to where he fell and called out "The Darkness! It has risen!" the mad lady was silenced by a brown cat in a navy dress who threw a stone at her head.

"Silence Witch! You have no right to speak your sins in this town! Be glad that we decided to keep you living and not burn you as a sacrifice!" the cat snickered and walked off towards a tall building that was decorated with stained glass, with detailed carvings on the dome, and a cross on the top.

'That place is the Holy Church, Maria told me about!' Darren walked over to the old rabbit who was laying on the floor and holding the bleeding side of her head, her amber eyes met his crimson ones as she spoke, with her voice turning into a small croak. "The darkness has come, it is best if you stay inside..." she muttered just loud enough for Darren to hear her.

Darren shook his head, as screams were heard from vast amounts of citizens. Each chanting out "Help!", "Darkness!", "Monsters of Hell!".

Darren noticed that the horror was just beginning exactly on what Maria was talking about. Sudden holes began to burst through the concrete, as black and red tendrils that slithered towards the direction the citizens were running at the darkness and blood started consume everything they touched. Paint seemed to peel off from the walls of the buildings being replaced by chamber like walls on some others were decayed homes, more of those disgusting creatures were starting to crawl out from the nightmare. Darren was running from the chaos along with the other citizens of Silent Hill, as soon as Darren saw a white echidna with a black stripped pattern trip and fall to the ground. The echidna screamed out at a platinum blonde cat who continued to run "Claudia! Why did you do that?!" he called out.

She looked back only slightly and let out a wicked grin. "I'm so 'sorry' Jake, but you don't deserve to live!" She laughed and ran off into the church.

'Jake..?!' that's Maria's friend that she met!' Darren ran back towards Jake, who was scrambling onto his feet, and trying to outrun the dangers that were beginning to consume the town, Darren tried to grab Jake's hand, and yank him through but he was too late, the tip of Jake's tail was starting to rot into a disgusting feel of rotten flesh and bone, as more spread through his body "Save yourself! I'm done for!" he cried out, before the darkness dragged him in with an agonizing scream.

More creatures crawled out, as one tackled Darren to the ground, both rolling backwards in the direction of the Holy Church, the creature's long jagged claws ran down from the side of Darren's face, causing a stinging burn. "Rgh! You're ticking me off!" Darren kicked the creature off, and snapping its neck with a powerful blow.

Suddenly Darren saw Jared and Maria being taken into the darkness and becoming those creatures just how Jake was, Darren's pupils shrunk as he fell to his knees and held his head **"NO! NOT THEM! ANYTHING BUT THEM!" **Darren let out a horrendous scream, his voice echoing through out the transforming nightmare.

Tears ran down Darren's face as he lifted his head up to see another Darren standing in front of him, though something was different about this Darren. His fur was white that replaced his ebony fur, his eyes weren't the usual red irises it was a void of black, with ooze running down slightly his eyes. Darren stepped back, it was a complete opposite of him as he continued to step back the doppelganger stepped forward leading the darkness closer to the wolf. Darren's tears were mixed with the blood that dripped down from the three scars. Darren felt as if he was going insane he began to hear voices of his friends, Maria's voice echoed in his mind "You're going to lose those who you care for...Kill them with your own bare hands..." Maria's voice echoed.

Darren shook in terror as Jared's voice rang in his head as well "You let me get killed! You promised me that you would have protected me! You promised Sonic that you'd look after me like I was your little brother!** YOU BETRAYED ME YOU BASTARD!" **Jared's words echoed along with Maria's full of hate, and sorrow.

Something caught Darren's eye, two silhouette's appeared walking through the darkness Darren felt more pain shoot through his chest there was a tall broad shouldered wolf, much taller than Darren, the wolf's fur was a slight grey with a mix of white around the edges of his side bang that ran over his left eye, the taller wolf's eye color was a dark green, as he was wearing black khaki pants, and an open black jacket, that revealed his white puffy chest fur. **(Did I over do it with his looks?)**

Darren blinked with his teary eyes "B-brother...?" Darren spoke quietly, looking at the older wolf next to his imposter.

The wolf looked away in a flash, he appeared with scars and a hole in the middle of his eyes as he spoke, his low calm voice erupted in Darren's ears "Darren, you have no right to call me your brother anymore..." the older wolf walked back into the shadows as Darren's eyes watered once more not with normal tears, with bloody ones.

"**NO! Don't leave!" **Darren called out to his brother, screaming all the air out of his lungs, and glaring at the smiling doppelganger as he continued "Just...Just...**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHAT IS IT?!**" Darren snapped, his metal hand grew the long claws that he fought with and charged at the 'ghost' in front of him, but he missed just going through its body and throat.

Darren was slashing at the creature nonstop. Each and every miss he made the doppelganger brought a long dagger down from shoulder to shoulder, side to side until Darren was on the floor inhaling deeply for breath, bloody tears still running down from his eyes. Darren coughed out a mass amount of blood onto the rotted cement floor, as the doppelganger stepped into the puddle, grinning at Darren with a insane smile, he grabbed Darren by the collar of the jacket, pulling his head up and placed the knife to his neck the demonic voice coming from the doppelgangers lips made Darren's spine shiver, his blood turn cold, and his heart stop beating for a mere second, as he said slowly.

"**You...Will...Suffer! For eternity along with those who you killed!" **

The doppelganger let out a loud echoing laugh, before meeting his soulless eyes at the bloody wolf he was holding. '...For those l killed..? I never killed anyone before in my life..Only those creatures- damn it, those creatures were people once!' Darren's expression became full of terror, he didn't want to fight back anymore his body went limp as the doppelganger started to draw the dagger's silver blade across Darren's throat at an agonizingly slow pace. Darren screamed in pain and agony his blood dripped onto the blade and dripped down towards the ground that stopped dissolving leaving only the solid patch of concrete around him and the dark copy of himself, he continued to scream before his sight went all blurry, he fell to the ground covered in blood as he was now, **dead..**

**(I can all tell that you're wondering 'Why is Darren dead?! He's the main character!' well you will just have to wait for the next chapter of the FanFic, Trials of the Hill!)**

**Darren: I died?! That's no damned fair! **

**Jared: Yay! Now I'm the main Character! Even though I died in this part too...**

**Maria: We all died in this...But things may change, the hell I know?**

**Me: Eh..Don't listen to them! I hope you like it**

Disclaimers: Sonic Team, Silent Hill


	6. Chapter 6: Another Trip!

**(Welcome to the next Chapter of Trials of the Hill! I might be posting things a bit slower because, I'm running out of ideas. :L It's irritating I know but that's life. I never expected it to take so much time for me just to think about one chapter. It's probably because I stay up all night doing this. I know they're short but what do you expect. I draw too and drawing is my strongest than writing, but I'm improving that. AH! HELL! JUST READ!)**

Another Trip?!

Chapter 6

Darren's eyes shot open, light filling his eyes as he got up. He took deep breaths and felt himself from the face, noticing that blood was leaking from his cheek just as what happened to him when he brawled with the creature. He looked around noticing he hadn't left the basement nor did Jared or Maria both of them were asleep, Darren spoke quietly "Oh god...It was just a Nightmare'' Darren took in more deep breaths and felt the blood leak down on the side of his face and land onto the ground.

"But it felt so real.." Darren murmured to himself, asking a question to himself "Am I going insane..?"

Darren noticed Jared getting up and yawning, while Maria was still asleep on top of the boxes that she was organizing a while before he fell asleep. Darren's ears twitched by the sounds of the town turning back to normal and there were no signs of any creatures scents around them. 'This is a perfect time to find a way out of here...' Darren thought to himself. As Darren noticed his red friend was looking at him with a frightening glare "Looks like you've had one of those nightmares as well as l did.."

Darren raised an eyebrow, surprised that Jared knew he had an awful nightmare, did Maria have a similar one too? Or was it just him and his red friend. Darren walked over to Maria and shook her gently. "Hey..Maria, wake up.." Maria didn't reply, she continued to sleep soundly.

Darren spoke once more, and yelled into her ear "Wake up!" Darren called out to his blonde friend, who soon woke up and punched him in the face. "Aah!" Darren fell back, holding his bloody nose, he twitched and shook his head.

Maria got up, stretching. She growled and gave the two an unfriendly glare like they first met once more **(Girl has issues.) **she wiped the sleep off her eyes and spoke with a groggy voice. "Why the hell did you wake me up..?" She asked.

Darren sighed, and thought to himself 'Never mind, she doesn't seem to have had the nightmare of what me and Jared had'. He shook his head, and walked towards where he was sitting, until he spotted a light silver shimmer in the corner. 'What's that..' Darren spoke in his head, before picking the object up. Darren's eyes widened as it was the blade that his doppelganger used to kill him with in the nightmare. The dagger weighed heavily in his hand, as the hilt was warm to the touch. The hilt had two dragon like patterns entwining from top to bottom, dragging his finger up the blade, it was smooth and seemed brand new. Something was strange about the blade. It had the symbol of Silent Hill carved right into the middle, the outside of the solid blades outline was thin and sharpened, there were no cracks or shattered parts, the solidity of the blade was strong, as he turned it to its side it let out a reflective gleam.

To Darren's surprise Maria was behind him, examining the dagger herself, she seemed phased into the dagger herself. Obviously that wasn't her dagger, she spoke out with an impressed tone to Darren "Well, that's a nice dagger you got there, don't you Darren, that's better looking than my Katana!" Maria called out chuckling.

He looked over to his laughing blonde friend and made a small growl _**'How about I slit your throat nice and quick- Whoa! What the hell?!' **_Darren blinked and placed the dagger into his pocket. "We should get out of here, it's been hours since we've stayed here, we got to get moving if we want to get out of this crazed town." Darren made a fair point, both Jared and Maria nodded.

Jared spoke, it seemed that he felt a bit better, but there was something different about his eyes, they were a cloudy blue now, he sounded slightly drowsy "Darren is right..We should get going before night falls once more.." Jared sounded strange, his voice had gotten softer, lower and more serious, he didn't show the same cocky smile like he had similar to Sonic's expression, this time it was more of a Shadowy one.

Jared picked up his shot gun, and one of the spare sniper rifles that Maria have kept with her. Jared continued his sentence "Come on let's go...There aren't any creatures out, unless we make any noise, that will attract them." Jared pulled out the latch as the door flung open quietly.

A cold breeze ran through the basement. Darren felt a chill run down his spine. He stepped out from the basement and checked his surroundings, everything was abandoned, no screeches from the creatures nor the scrapes of the jagged claws from them either. Darren let out a signal to his friends and walked ahead, towards one of Silent Hill's maps. Darren placed his mechanical arms onto the map, pointing out to where he and his friends were, just as he tried to open his mouth the town began to change once more. There weren't any meaty holes that bursted through out the city something else happened...Fog would appear to be in a constant state of disrepair and almost completely deserted, the color of the fog was a heavy light grey he could barely see anything ahead of him, apart from the two hedgehogs that stood next to him. Maria pointed at the map that turned out very faint, she spoke quietly only for the two to hear her. "We need to head to Devil's Point...That place has a mine that could get us out of here..." Jared looked over to Darren and nodded, his ears twitched as Maria continued, "It leads to an underground Mine that I investigated for a while..Back it was before all this happened." Maria proclaimed to Darren and Jared.

Darren nodded in agreement. His ears twitched and is nose picked up a scent of rotting flesh crawling towards them, Darren looked at both of his friends as each of them nodded. The creatures began to crawl from the uncovered fog as Darren,Maria and Jared sprinted off unsheathing their weapons to defend them from harms way. Darren ran next to his friends, as if he were in a team with them. **(They kinda are in one. :l ) **Maria dashed ahead, though her silhouette didn't disappear, Darren ran at the same pace, followed by Jared. "It's not that far.." Maria commented, before launching herself into the air with an impressive jump.

Darren and Jarred nodded before jumping after Maria. Darren skidded to a stop when he saw a mine tunnel leading towards darkness. He looked towards Maria who was already walking into the tunnel followed by Jared who didn't hesitate to walk in with her, Darren held his hand out and curled it into a fist trying to fire up some sort of ball of electricity, somehow he failed to do so. He tried once more but failed again, as he tried to do it a third time Jared's voice called out from within the cave "Darren! You coming or what?!", Darren kept silent for a second before replying to his red friend.

"Coming! Just making sure that there aren't any of those creatures out there!" he called out, before running into the cave thinking to himself 'Why can't I use my powers?' he wondered.

Darren followed his leading friends through the mines, going through countless twist and turns before encountering something quite bigger than those average 'human like' creatures, it jumped down from the ceiling and let out an extreme roar, causing bits of dirt to crumble from above and the binds of the mine to crack slightly. The creature has grayish-toned skin, with sunken and deformed areas of flesh on its face. It has a massive mouth with what seems to be a huge and its tiny eyes are sunken deep into its flesh. The upper torso is heavily defined with muscle, while its appendages remain very thin, the creature is also very tall, taller than any of the three as its head was only around three meters below the ceiling. Darren, Maria and Jared stepped back slightly. Darren unsheathed his long sharp claws, Maria unsheathed her Katana with the blades sharp edge, Jared pulled out his sniper rifle as he gently placed his finger on the trigger. Darren murmured to his friends "On my cue we atta-" Darren was cut of by the two more roars of the creatures, that jumped down from the ceiling.

Darren stepped back, as he looked at Jared nodding. 'Shoot 'em dead, Jared!' he called out in his mind. Jared aimed at the first monster and pulled the trigger, the monster cried out in agonizing pain, covering the searing, bloody hole in it's chest. As for Darren and Maria, both launched themselves at the remaining two, bringing both their sharpened weapons down from head to toe. Jared used his speed to the advantage for his friends as he dashed around the monsters legs to give them a confusing time. Darren attempted to decapitate the large meaty monstrosity, but with no luck he was hit by the creature's long claws, nearly getting pierced by the tips, only a small trickle of blood ran down the side of his chest. 'Phew! That almost got me-' Darren's thoughts were shortened as he noticed the wooden pillars were starting to crumble in the mines, the monster that he was about to kill spun its head around and slam its fist into Darren's stomach, sending him onto the ground. "Urgh!" Darren screamed out, he got up looking around at his friends who were still fighting strong, he looked at the crumbling pillars and turned his head towards his companions. "Guys! We got to get onto that train or whatever that his before this place falls apart!" Darren dashed forward towards to the mine tracks, followed by Maria and Jared.

"We're going to be followed if those things don't die!" Maria pointed out.

"Well what are we supposed to do?!" Jared commented in anger.

"Why don't you two just shut up and get into the cart?!" Darren cut the two off, as he was holding the switch.

The two didn't object as they both jumped into the cart, Darren flipped the switch causing the carts to movie. Noticing that the monsters were hurling towards Darren himself, he dashed towards the cart and leaped in nearly just in time to grab the ledge of the cart, the cart moved fast, dragging Darren's knees over the solid tracks, ripping the fabric on his knees off, the speed grew much faster than he anticipated, he pulled himself up into the cart, panting and sitting back he flinched by the stinging pain of his now bleeding knees. Maria turned her head back in shock her blue irises shrunk "Darren! Watch out!" she called out to Darren.

He spun his head around before noticing that the boulders were giving up on their hold and collapsing down onto the ground breaking part of the tracks, a boulder shattered into massive chunks of rock as one hit Darren in the head, his eyesight went blurry as everything faded to darkness.

Darren woke up groaning in sever pain as sight recovered quite quickly from the blow to the head. Darren glanced towards the red hedgehog sitting next to him as Maria was sharpening her blade. Darren noticed that they weren't in the carts anymore but somewhere else deep in the mines, there were only faint lights around coming from the holes of the ceiling, torches were lit on the walls directing just a bit of a faint light into the snake like tunnels. Darren saw Maria turn her head, being able to see the light glow of her now bright blue eyes **(I decided to give her light blue instead of normal blue) **"You're awake. We should start going now.." she said.

Darren sat up and replied to his blonde friend's claim. "Hang on...Do we even know where we're goi-" Darren was interrupted by Jared.

"We're heading to Devil's pit...Darren, Maria said that it's quicker if we go through the center tunnel." Jared said.

Darren rubbed his head, astonished by how much Jared had changed ever since the nightmares that occurred with them back in the surface, but now things were different there were now just broken minds, broken hearts and shattered dreams streaming around them, Darren sighed and nodded agreeing to his red friend's terms as he walked towards the darkness of the cave with Maria and Jared. Darren still had hold of the flashlight that he used in the hospital, he flicked the switch on the light on as just a bit of a faint light was shown.

As the three were walking the flashlight began to flicker on and off constantly, Darren moved the flashlight around murmuring words of anger "Come on, god damn it..Last longer!" the flashlight soon died, as only darkness filled the tunnels now...

**(If this chapter turned out boring, you can blame me for it! Trust me I thought this was a bit boring myself, losing ideas and all I have to think harder and such. But any ways I HOPE you liked it add some reviews for me PLEEEASE?! I want to know how well I did than the previous story I posted "Shadow the Hedgehog Returns". I'd love it if you guys did. And next will be Chapter 7!)**

Disclaimers: Sonic Team, Silent Hill


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness Overload

**(Hey welcome to another chapter of Trials of the hill..I'm tired so this chapter took me all day and it might not turn out so well. So just read and I hope you like.)**

Darkness Overload

Chapter 7

'It's been a while since the battery of the flashlight died out, I don't know how long we're going to last in these caves without light, Maria seems adapted to it. Jared well not so much..He keeps on clinging onto my arm!' Darren thought to himself while he walked through the endless darkness of the tunnels, hoping to seek light soon. There were slight noises of cracks and screeches from the outside, it seemed like the three 'survivors' were safe underground but they didn't know what would come next. "Maria are we close yet..?" Darren asked his friend in utter impatience, since he's been asking her over seven times now.

Darren could hear the low irritated growl from his blonde friend as she replied with an irritated tone and with a smack to his face. "Almost! And will you quit asking me?!" she snarled at Darren.

He stepped back with a shocked expression of Maria's sudden move. 'Seems like this place has more secrets to it..Like turning someone insane, I guess. Maybe that's why Jared's not acting like himself, either that or it's the wound taking effect on his mood...' Darren thought to himself, looking at his two friends silhouettes that walked ahead in silence. Darren sighed and placed his hands on the walls of the cave, they felt strange to him. Darren removed his hand from the walls only to feel some sort of sticky type of fabric, like a spiders web. 'What is this stuff..?' Darren wondered, he shook his hand off the material before walking ahead with his friends once more. He waited patiently as they walked endless trails through the area, Darren kept an eye on his friends as Maria stopped in front of some sort white fabric, similar to the one that was stuck on Darren's hand. "What is that thing..?" Darren asked, turning his head towards Maria.

Maria replied quietly, not removing her gaze off of the strange, sticky fabric. All three noticed a giant cocoon like figure in the middle. "It's some sort of..Spider Web." Maria commented, placing her hand onto the cocoon.

"Ew...That's gr-" she was cut off by the sudden movement of the cocoon as the three got out their weapons.

The cocoon let out a loud male muffled scream as it scurried around faster than before. Darren looked over to Maria and nodded, he stepped forward to the cocoon and started to tear it open, removing the cocoon's outer shell, an ebony hedgehog fell out and landed onto the ground making a loud groaning noise. To everyone's shock it was the legendary dark hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog. Darren was shocked to see the hedgehog, 'When the hell did he get here?!' Darren screamed in his head. Maria and Jared blinked in shock as they saw the scarred hedgehog get up and tilt his head, making a cracking noise. He looked at the three, his red irises glowing in the dark. "Finally someone else who is stuck here apart from me.." Shadow commented with his dark voice echoing through each of their ears.

Darren glanced at Shadow, he was covered in scratches all over his arms and legs with one large gash on his cheek, Maria glared at Shadow with hostility in her eyes. "So...It's the G.U.N agent..Shadow.." she spoke.

Shadow folded his arms and shot the same glare at Maria. "Maria...I thought you went missing four years ago." Shadow commented.

"There were change in plans, Stripes.." Maria spat at the ebony hedgehog.

Darren sighed, pushing the two apart from each other as he turned his head towards Shadow and shook his head 'No' to what the fight that he had started with the not so sane blonde hedgehog, Darren sighed and spoke to the ebony hedgehog calmly. "Shadow I just have one question. How did you get here? And why were you trapped in that thing." Darren asked.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "It's simple. I was hunting this one down, so I followed her to this place. Everything changed while l was exploring her whereabouts in the city, those monsters or whatever they're called attacked but I managed to live but I was knocked out a day ago, and I woke up in this cocoon." Shadow explained.

Darren sighed and looked at Maria who was giving Shadow a hostile look, again as he told her 'not to attack even the slightest' with sign language. Maria growled and nodded.

Darren's ears twitched as he heard loud cracks that sounded like breaking bones as a massive creature crawled down through the walls Darren unsheathed his long claws, scraping it across the wall to give them a taste of a hard shell. Shadow clenched his fists getting prepared for a fight. The creature crawled down from the wall, handing on the ground, it seemed similar to a figure of a spider, but with mannequin heads and legs, with the heads serving as its eyes, the mannequin walked on all fours sending out loud hisses as it pounced towards Shadow, spitting out a large web towards him. Shadow dodged it quickly and landed a large punch across one of the heads, cracking it slightly. Jared aimed the rifle to one of the mannequin heads as he was about to pull the trigger the inflicted arm off his dropped down into paralyzation causing him to miss the head and accidentally shoot the wall, the monster screeched at Jared and charged at him, only to be held back by Darren and Shadow, who were pushing it backwards. "Keep! Away! From! My friend!" Darren called out to the monster with fury rising into his voice.

Shadow let out a low groan and called out to Maria who was slashing away with her katana. "Maria! Get Jared and aid him quickly!" Shadow yelled.

"With what?!" Maria roared out towards the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow and Darren let out a loud groan as they both pushed the monstrosity backwards, Maria let out a loud growl as both her and Darren jumped at the creature slashing downwards across its whole body, Darren's claws dug in deep cutting its limbs off as Maria decapitated the heads swiftly while Shadow dragged Jared passed the torture. "What's happening?! Agh! My head, my arm!" Jared cried out in agony as Shadow took him to safety while Darren and Maria finished the creature off.

Darren's ears twitched as he heard Jared's cries of pain 'Was he really going to die from the infection?' Darren thought to himself, feeling his spine grow stiff as he spoke inside of his head 'Why did he have to get bitten, it should've been me..He's younger so his immune system is weak compared to mines and Maria's or even Shadow's for the fact.' Darren noticed that Maria was already walking ahead of him, as he followed his blonde friend to where Shadow had taken Jared.

Jared was bursting in tears screaming out as he was trembling **"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THIS TOWN IS DRIVING ME INSANE!" **Jared looked at Darren as if he was some sort of helpless kitten who has been defeated by one that was bigger than him.

Darren looked back at Maria, who was staring down at the red hedgehog she was about to open her mouth before Darren got up and began to yell at her. "This is your fault Maria! If you didn't tell him that he was going to die because of the amount of bacteria that was injected in him, he wouldn't be in panic! Why did we even listen to you when you said this was the safest route back! We were almost eaten by a giant spider! All you did was screw things up!" Darren cried out before grabbing Maria by the neck and slamming her into the stony wall as he continued to scream at her "I cannot believe that you! Out of all my old friends that I truly missed! **HAD TURNED INTO AN INSANE BASTARD SUCH AS YOURSELF!" **Darren growled at Maria, tightening his grip.

Darren saw Maria pull out a dagger from her back pocket as she tried to slash it down his shoulder he managed to miss the blow and punch Maria across the face. "You'll never learn! You used to be a friend! Where did that friendship go?!" Darren called out, punching Maria once more until a trickle of blood ran down the side of her mouth. Darren glared at Jared and Shadow who were just staring at him in shock, their mouths almost gaping open. Shadow shook his head and pulled Darren back, away from Maria, as she fell down onto her knees gasping for breath Shadow commented, "Darren calm down...We need her with us, she knows this place better than anyone else here." Shadow proclaimed, continuing his sentence. "And I need to take her back to G.U.N if we make it out of here.." Shadow said, looking at the dark wolf.

Darren growled glaring at the blonde hedgehog, meeting her blue gaze with his red one. "This place will kill us all if we go against each other..." Jared's voice was faint and groggy but still strong, as he was already standing holding the inflicted arm of his.

Darren sighed and held his hand out to Maria, she glared at the wolf and got up herself with an un-amused look on her face as she wiped the blood off of her mouth. "Lets go..." Maria spoke as she walked ahead, dragging her katana across the floor which made a small spark.

'Was that some sort of spark..?' Darren thought to himself, he pressed his hand on the wall feeling for one of the unlit torches or some spare wood on the ground, Darren felt a rough surface that had splinters which ran through his gloves, as he picked the piece of wood, he dashed towards Maria and ripped part of her bandage off. Maria spun around and snapped at Darren "Hey! The hell is that for?!" she commented.

Darren gave her an unfriendly yet calm look as he replied with a cold tone. "I'm using part of your bandaid which you don't need anymore to make a base for the torch." Darren said as he was tying the fabric around the top of the stick. Darren sealed it tightly as he ripped off a piece of cloth from his shirt and wrapped it around the bandage as well as he turned his head to Shadow. "Shadow, is there any way you can form a small spark from your hover shoes..?" Darren asked politely as he started to calm down with ease.

Shadow nodded "I can try, I'm not entirely sure that it will work."

Darren just gave a brief nod as Shadow started to glide across the area, Darren managed to get the right timing when a spark managed to get onto the torch and started to blaze of the bright orange and yellow fire, everyone squinted squinted their eyes slightly by the blaze of new light that filled the dark area. "Now that we got light." Jared began to speak, "We can go through without any problems and we better hurry, I've managed to calculate how many times this area changes into a nightmare. It happens every seven hours and the last time l remembered the place changed at around fourteen hundred o'clock. And if I recall that was around six hours ago...We only have an hour before more creatures like that appeared. So we have to move fast."

Darren blinked in amusement with the choice of words that had came out of Jared's mouth. Darren opened his mouth but no words came out just silence all he could do with everyone else was nod and continue walking.

Minutes passed since they gained the amount of light that they needed to finally see through the dark cavern of the mines, as the finally reached the large opening were they heard a large roar of the water going through some sort of gorge. Darren's ears twitched speaking in his mind, since he couldn't have words to still express himself. 'It's the gorge! I know it is!' he screamed in his head as he was about to charge ahead, Maria and Shadow darted ahead at the same speed before skidding to a halt on the outside of the gaping mouth from the mine tunnels. Darren sighed along with Jared who was hanging on the side of his shoulder, still dizzy from the effects that were practically rotting his insides by now. **(Jared: I'm hating this so much right now!) **Darren sighed and dragged Jared outside to where the two other 'tempered' hedgehogs were waiting patiently for the two to arrive.** (Ignore Jared, he's breaking the fourth wall..¬¬ ) **Jared struggled up, removing himself from Darren's shoulder. "I'll be fine, Darren.." Jared looked over to Darren with finally some hope in his eyes.

Darren watched his red friend walk with the other two hedgehogs as the wolf himself followed.

As they were walking through the bridge in the area called Devil's Pit, Darren's spine suddenly tensed followed by his friends. As a woman like creature wearing a tattered dress and high-heeled boots with dark gray-toned skin and a deformed, stretched-tight flesh on her face with an, inhumanly wide mouth, thin, wispy hair and empty bleeding eyes. She charged over to the four, as she moved quickly and slashed her hand at Darren first, her screams got louder and louder each slash as more were heard, running right towards all of them was a herd full of the same creatures all screeching loud towards them. Darren and Shadow spoke in unison followed by Jared and Maria "Holy..Living CRAP!" the four cried out before disbursing into separate fighting teams. Shadow with Jared and Darren with Maria. Jared started the first move by loading the gun and firing impressive head-shots most of the time as Shadow charged at the screaming devils, snapping their necks and slashing away with a dagger.

As for Maria and Darren, the two were back to back, freely slashing all around them, Maria flipped backwards as she bashed her Katana through the monstrosity's heads followed by Darren.

_Half an hour later _**(Got lazy and ran out of fighting ideas! =-=)**

The four had finished off the creatures mercilessly as they were all panting in exhaustion as they finished the creatures off with one final blow. "..Those things..Were hard to kill." Shadow spoke, holding his arm which had a large gash going across his cheek. Maria had minor injuries and so did Darren and Jared, the four walked ahead in silence. Jared spoke, breaking the silence. "Where to now..? The Devil's Pit is just a gorge" Darren nodded at Jared's term.

"He's right..ls there anywhere else we could go without getting ourselves killed..?" Darren commented.

Maria let out a sigh as she turned towards Darren "There was a trail leading outside of Silent Hill when l came here..It's..Not there anymore.." Maria spoke with shame in her voice.

Darren and Shadow's pupils shrank as they growled at Maria with hostility. Shadow curled his hand into a fist almost punching her off of the gorge's edge "You fool! You dragged us here for no reason?!" He called out, before Darren pulled him back shaking his head.

Jared looked at Maria who was unsheathing her katana, ready to strike. "No Maria..Don't we can't afford to die by going against each other." Jarred spoke, his voice becoming a quiet whisper, before he collapsed to the ground.

Darren ran towards Jared followed by Shadow and Maria. Darren's irises shot towards Maria, giving her a hostile warning to the hedgehog as she stepped back away from the dark pair and the red hedgehog. 'Jared..Jared! Please don't be dead,pal!' Darren screamed in his head, looking at the unconscious hedgehog before him. Darren turned his head towards Shadow who's hand was in the air. Darren knew exactly what Shadow was going to do and Darren knew he wasn't going to like it. Shadow brought his hand down towards Jared's face at a fast rate as a loud **"SMACK!"** was heard, Jared woke up screaming out in pain. "Ow! What the hell Shadow?! Are you trying to smack me to death here?!" Jared cried out, before groaning in pain as he held his stomach.

Darren spoke to his friend calmly. "Jared..Take your hand off of your stomach..I need to see what's wrong before you panic anymore." Darren looked at Jared to see pain in his eyes.

As Jared removed his hand there was a large patch of crimson blood, including a long thick piece of sticking through his stomach. "If you're asking..I crashed into that small hut where wood collapsed onto me and the monster.." Jared looked down towards and grabbed the shaft of the board.

Darren's eyes widened by the sudden movement of Jared. "Hang on Jared! Let's not do anything stupid that could get you killed!"

Jared didn't listen, as he yanked it straight from his body;making a horrible sound,with blood pouring out from the wound, he groaned in pain. He cupped the wound with his free hand to stop the bleeding as he tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around his midsection. "T-there...All better now.." Jared let out a cocky smirk to his friends as he continued. "Now..Lets turn back and head toward the town again..I'm sure that there is a place where we can leave, or someway to undo this insanity once and..For all.." Jared said with full confidence.

Darren and Shadow looked at each other and sighed as they both nodded. Darren helped his red friend up, as his face wasn't showing any expressions but just one..Despair..'He's going to die..No doubt about it..' Darren thought to himself, looking towards his 'tired' friend as he turned his head about to speak with the blonde hedgehog, but she was gone.

"Maria! She's gone!" Darren spun his head to Shadow, growling as he continued "Why didn't you stop her?!" he screamed.

Shadow spat in a sharp comeback "I didn't see her leave! I was busy with trying to stop his bleeding!" he proclaimed.

"Now we have a psycho on the loose!" Darren snapped.

The wolf and hedgehog snarled at each other until they heard a whistle from the gaping mouth heading back to the town, Maria was standing there holding the burning torch in her hand, and the bloody katana in the other. "Are you three just going to sit their like the lumps of lard you are, or are you going to get off your sorry asses and start walking." Maria commented before turning around, as she continued to speak. "And if I were dumb enough to just go on my own...You three are highly mistaken..You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. At all." she turned around and started to walk into the dark tunnel as the three began to meet her pace slowly, there was only silence..

**(Too god damned tired to even write anything else.)**

Disclaimers: Sonic Team, Silent Hill


	8. Chapter 8: Depression And Broken Hearts

**(Hey here's another Chapter I hope you guys like this one, so enjoy!)**

Depression And Broken Hearts

Chapter 8

Darren supported Jared by helping him carry the red hedgehog, blood ran down from the bandage as it was not secure enough to take in the wounds heavy bleeding. He fell to his knees,holding the bloody piece of cloth that was around his mid-section he began coughing out deep red blood,and groaning in pain, he didn't give up, but he got up, again, walking with the others. Shadow turned his head around to the red hedgehog "Jared, are you sure you an withstand this..?" Shadow asked.

Darren looked over to Jared the same way as Shadow did as Jared let out a cocky smile and a thumbs up, 'Just like this cousin..' Darren thought to himself, he continued to walk as the reflective light of the torch filled the tunnel easily with light. Maria turned her head towards the three males "If you three are going to slack, l have to let you know that we only have thirty minutes until this town changes back into a nightmare. So you better pick up the pace." Maria commented glaring at the three.

Darren glared back at Maria as he continued to drag Jared a little bit quicker. He felt the red hedgehogs breathing go a bit slower and heavier as they progressed farther into the caves, each time the red hedgehog collapsed it brought the deadline of the nightmare coming back to life even shorter, they had to hurry before they wouldn't stand a chance against the terrors that could have been unleashed through out these caves. Darren looked at Jared each minute as he looked at the blood dripping down from Jared's stomach, 'That wooden board could have punctured something important! Stupid hedgehog!' Darren cried out in his mind, the ebony hedgehog known as Shadow carried the bleeding hedgehog on his shoulder. "Will he be alright..?" Darren asked the ebony hedgehog with concern in his eyes. **(For god damned once. XD) **

Shadow shook his head to the wolf as he let out a small sigh. "I'm no doctor but that wooden board was plugging his stomach deep, it was a stupid move to take it out, but with all the major injuries that he has suffered. I don't think he'll make it." Shadow explained towards the dark wolf.

Darren saw Jared flinch when he knew that he wasn't going to make it, Darren couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger hedgehog. He had so much to live for, sadly this was the end for him. _"You let me get killed! You promised me that you would have protected me! You promised Sonic that you'd look after me like I was your little brother!__** YOU BETRAYED ME YOU BASTARD!"**_those words echoed in Darren's mind countless of times ever since the nightmares had struck. Darren felt a slight shiver climb down his spine as he held his neck, he could feel the doppelgangers blade just slice through his neck. But it was just a nightmare Darren remembered, as he continued to walk phrases from the nightmare echoed all in Jared's voice, completely filled with pain Darren could feel his stomach churn by the thought of those bloodthirsty creatures that could eat his body to skin and bone once Jared died or all of them. Darren believe that Jared would make it through. 'He just has to!' Darren screamed in his mind. 'He has to live!' Darren repeated that line in his head over and over and OVER again. 'l knew it was the right thing to do, to save him years ago...That's what my brother would've done. All l have now is Jared my closest friend. But after this..l will be alone once more...' Darren let out a sigh before walking ahead of the three hedgehogs only allowing them to see his shadowy silhouette. Darren took a gaze to his normal hand, as he tried to preform some sort of green spark, but then realized what he forgot to ask towards the blonde psycho about why she didn't use her powers, nor could he or Shadow. Darren turned around and took four brief steps towards Maria before walking next to her as he broke the silence of the cave. "..Maria I have a question to ask.." Darren gained Maria's attention, it was as if she was in some sort of trance she began to reply.

"What is it, wolf breath?" She asked with a cold tone.

"I want to know why we aren't using our powers to get through this crap." Darren took his gaze over to her ice blue ones, which shone in the darkness.

"You can't, no one can...Only physical powers can work such as speed and strength but things such as pyrokenetics, telekenisis or anything inner energy based cannot be performed in Silent Hill...I've done research here that there is some sort of seal that stops powers from transmitting outside of the wielders body into the world, since the seal also blocks paranormal things...Those monsters can't get out of the town without brutally crashing into some sort of invisible barrier." Maria said that as she walked ahead.

Shadow blinked along with Darren as they both looked at each other, both thinking the exact same thing. 'Well..That explains everything...U would have been nice to god damned know a bit earlier!' they both screamed in their heads while Maria walked ahead of the three. Jared let out a sigh and squirmed around on Shadow's back. "Let's get moving, I'm getting all fidgety!" Jared complained to Shadow, who was irritated by the similar voice of Sonic screaming in his pointy ear.

Darren face-palmed before continuing to walk with Shadow just slightly ahead of him. As Maria walked ahead, Darren stayed behind looking around the isolated area around him, hoping that he wouldn't have to encounter that spider creature once more. Maria turned her head back to the dark wolf that kept alert. Her voice echoed through the walls "If you're wondering about that creature that we fought before those screaming things, it's long gone now while you three were walking towards the cave, I decapitated all of those heads until there were no more left." Maria spoke with a cold tone as she continue to walk ahead of the three.

Darren sighed as he watched Maria disappear only slightly into the shadows using the torch as a guiding light. Darren nodded at Shadow to encourage him to get walking faster towards the opening which would be the foggy town.

_10 Minutes Remaining Till Change_

The four managed to make it out of the endless tunnel and through the mine going against those bat like creatures but they each had some minor wounds, Darren had a large gash running across his arm from the creatures long piercing claws. Shadow had a long scratch going along his chest it wasn't deep just a shallow cut. Maria had yet another scar that went a cross the top of her nose as for Jared his ear was cut nearly in a ''V'' shape, he was beginning to turn as pale as a ghost without anymore spare bandages or disinfectant to get rid of the bacteria Jared let out whimpers of pain as if he was some sort of kitten who broke its paw. "Damn..." Shadow commented. "This place is full of fog, how the hell are we going to find any shelter away from any of those monsters if we can't even see around this place." he turned his head towards the blonde hedgehog.

Darren did the same followed by Jared, all three males looked at the female hedgehog 'hoping' that she would have some sort of answer to their problems. "The buildings...They're the only place left." she proclaimed. Darren and Jared blinked in shock.

"What about that basement, huh? Why don't we just go back there?" Darren rejected Maria's idea once she closed her mouth.

"We didn't close the latch...Those monsters would have already made dens out of that place hours ago." Maria proclaimed.

"But we need somewhere to stay during the transformation of this crazed town!" Shadow snapped at Maria beginning to challenge her once again.

Maria didn't say anything but pointed at the tallest building in the whole of Silent Hill..The Holy Church..Its beautiful de-core was gone only to be an old church with cracked windows, the steps were damaged as if a giant landed its massive foot on the ground over three times. Maria then pointed towards a route that would get them safely to the church as she began to explain slowly. "If we travel by roof jumping we should get there before the change happens." she explained looking towards the injured red hedgehog. "Is that alright with you, Jared..?" she asked the younger of the three.

Jared gave out a weak nod to her as he replied in a faint voice. "Make it so..It's the fastest we can get through.." he replied, his voice made Darren more tense.

Soon everyone agreed as they jumped from the first building to the other at a highly quick pace, Shadow was slightly slower due to the bleeding hedgehog on his shoulders, Darren looked back at the young hedgehog. He could see slight fog in his eyes and _Depression_. 'I guess Jared knows what he has to go through..' Darren sighed at his old friend.

Just as Maria,Shadow and Darren were about to make their last jump the ground began to crumble under them, Darren started to scream in his head as the ground started to disintegrate under them 'DAMN IT! Not again!' Darren cried in his head as the four were falling towards the floor under them.

A large cloud of dust was flung into the air as they got up coughing from the agonizing fall, Darren was the first to speak to his injured friends, as he was groaning in slight pain "Is..Everyone..Alright?" Darren asked his companions.

Maria and Shadow replied at the same time, making kind of an awkward scene, but Jared's voice wasn't heard, only a faint squeal of pain echoed through the walls. Darren's eyes widened when the cloud of dust cleared out of the decayed home, there lay on the wall was the red hedgehog who had a hole in his chest where a broken pipe ran through it. Darren looked up to see a large path of blood coursing down to where the red hedgehog sat there, only breathing slightly, his eyes were wide open as blood ran down the sides of his mouth. **"JARED!" **Darren cried out to his friend, as he scrambled to his feet running towards his friend. "How?! How did this happen?!" Darren asked.

Jared tilted his head towards Darren with a small smile on his face as he let out a chuckle to the older wolf. "..When the fall commenced..I tried to grab a pipe and pull back up..lt snapped from the weight and l landed on it chest first.." Jared's words were barely loud enough for everyone apart from Darren to hear.

Darren's eyes were beginning to fill with tears as the wolf let out a loud cry "Don't! Don't you dare die on me Jared! I'll never forgive you if you do! **DAMN IT! DO YOU HEAR ME?! WELL DO YOU?!" **Darren screamed out towards the red smiling hedgehog. Jared replied quietly as he grabbed Darren's gloved bloody hand "I hear you bro...Thank you for looking after me for all these years..I'm sorry for being such an annoying runt at times, but..I only to make you laugh for once." Jared paused for a moment as tears ran down his face. "I'm greatful to have you treat me like a little brother sometimes..Just like cousin Sonic does with Tails..You were and are one of the best friends I've had for years, well you were my only friend I ever met who would protect me.." Jared coughed, as a mass amount of blood began to pour out of his mouth and down his chin, towards the already bleeding chest, as he continued to speak his last words to his friend. "I wish I could repay you for all these years of kindness that you've given me..Now..I just have one last request before I go.." Jared clenched Darren's hand harder, holding onto his last drops of life he had left.

"Get out of Silent Hill..Safe don't get yourself killed alright..? That goes for you two as well. And Darren tell cousin Sonic that I'll miss him..You got that..?" Jared continued, as Darren nodded with teary eyes.

"I'll miss you too..You know..? I'm sorry for letting you down..." with the red hedgehog's last breath he spoke faintly "..Goodbye Darren the Wolf..." Jared's breathing slowed down as his eyes began to close slowly, leaving him _**Dead..**_

Darren couldn't hold back anymore. He bursted into tears yelling out towards the young hedgehog's soulless corpse. **"No! NO DAMN IT! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" **Darren let out a loud roar of sadness, as his tears dropped onto Jared's soulless chest, causing the blood to mix with the salty liquid. "Y-you can't just die like that!** YOU JUST CAN'T!" **Darren called out to the sky and to the stars of space. **"DAMN IT! WHY HIM?! WHY NOT ME?!" **he screamed out, raising his fist as he nearly brought it down towards Jared's corpse.

Darren was suddenly stopped by a smack to the face from Maria as she was glaring at the same manner as Shadow was. "Get a hold of yourself Darren! He's gone..And you know it.." Maria looked at Darren, and shook her head.

He didn't say a word and just got up, looking down at his feet as he muttered to Shadow and Maria just loud enough to to hear him. "..Yes..I know...Let's just get going..." Darren's voice was slow, and sounded cold that caused the two hedgehogs before them to shiver.

As Maria was the first to jump out of the hole in the roof, Shadow walked over to Darren and placed his hand to his shoulder. "..I understand how you feel Darren, but you must keep your promise to Jared, and keep yourself alive in this...You're not the only one who lost a dear friend in front of your eyes.." Shadow said that, as he removed his hand from Darren's shoulder and joined Maria.

Darren looked back at the unconscious corpse of Jared, as he took the rifle that was strapped on Jared's back and taking the ammo cases from his pockets as well. "I know you'd wanted me to take this, bro..Say hello the Zachery when you reach the other side..And I promise..I'll get out with Shadow and Maria safely..I'll keep that promise, for you." Darren spoke quietly to the motionless body, before he jumped outside of the building, towards the church with the remaining two friends. Words echoed in Darren's mind, small quotes of Jared's words repeated from years back. _"Darren, no matter how many times I irritate you, I'll always respect you like a brother to me..", "Brothers forever!", "Darren thank you for treating me like a brother to you.."_. Darren felt a small wind brush against his fur, as he knew that the soul of his friend was going the same path as his older brother, a few more tears ran down Darren's cheeks and dripped onto the floor without the two hedgehogs noticing, as they made their final steps towards the church. "This is it.." Darren muttered.

Maria turned her head towards Darren as she spoke to him in a kind manner for once. "Are you sure that you can handle this..?" she asked. The only reply from Darren was a nod, until he dashed into the church with the two behind them, thinking to himself 'I promise Jared...And I won't break it..' he vowed in his mind, before disappearing into the churches darkness...

**(I bet you guys didn't expect Jared's death to be so dramatic in such a way. You know that even Badasses have a soft side. I know I do...But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**

**Jared: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KILLED ME! DX**

**Me: Someone has to die in this crap. -.-**

**Maria: I could have killed him you know..?**

**Me: That would have just made you seem a bit of a b*** you know?**

**Maria: Meh..**

**Shadow: ..I have no say in this..?**

**Maria and Me: No..**

Disclaimers: Sonic Team, Silent Hill


	9. Chapter 9: Pyramid's Blade

**(Hello! Welcome to another ****chapter of Trials of the Hill, I bet you'll know what happen if you see the title. It's dead easy, but I won't spoil it for you, you'll have to read it to find out!)**

Pyramid's Blade

Chapter 9

Darren squinted his eyes to get used to the darkness inside of the church, as he turned his head towards the two silhouettes next to him. Darren turned his head towards the female silhouette, as he tapped her shoulder. "Maria, do you still have that torch? I think we might need it.." Darren spoke towards the blonde hedgehog who was messing with some sort of piece of paper in her hand.

Maria turned her head towards Darren "No I don't but I have a lighter that Jared gave me a while before we fell into the building..And he wanted me to give you this.." she handed Darren the piece of paper and the lighter at the same time.

Darren flicked the lighter on, as it revealed to be a note from Jared. Darren looked at Maria and frowned at her, thinking to himself. 'She's trying to make me feel bad, isn't she?!' he made a small growl before beginning to read the letter from his dear friend.

"_Dear Darren,_

_I know that his might be our last few hours together as best friends, bros and buds, so l wanted to tell you something that I did with your mechanical arm while you were asleep, Tails showed me how to tinker a mechanical arm so advanced such as yours. So I did some modifications with it while you were asleep back in the basement. Maria gave me a wrench and screwdriver so I could work on it. What I added were a few triggers that activate two weapons onto your arm...One is a blade sticking out from the top of the hand moving up just a bit taller than someone's head. It's made of a light material so it should be easy to kill those monsters asses! You can activate it with a simple slash across, it should be able to un-sheath like that. As for the second part of the modification. Heh, well you'll just have to find out yourself. I hope you like this gift, I guess this is the last good bye pal."_

_~Best friend; Jared_

Darren stared at the letter for a few seconds before folding it and placing it into his pocket. 'Now lets see these upgrades that Jared has been talking about...' Darren thought to himself before he slashed his mechanical arm downwards, a long blade unsheathed out from the base of the middle of the wrist on top of the hand, the blade gave out an impressive glow, it almost seemed visible in the dark, as Darren turned it to the side it almost seemed like it had been sharpened countless of times. Shadow and Maria peered over Darren's shoulders and let out an impressed whistle to the dark wolf. "That's some modification.." Maria commented, keeping her gaze on the blades flawlessness.

Darren nodded to Maria's comment. Soon the three's ears twitched in surprise as they heard the screeches, roars and claws dragging across the cement ground, of the creatures, the area was changing into a nightmare the fog cleared slightly to reveal that the church doors were still opened, Darren's eyes widened as loud steps would be heard marching towards the church, the sound of a massive blade dragging across the ground, like nails on a chalk board nearly caused the trio's ears to bleed. Darren ran towards the door to shut it, as it nearly closed a large twelve foot blade shot through the opening and nearly stabbed Darren's head clean off! The blade was like some sort of overgrown butcher knife but in sword form, Darren wouldn't dare touch it's rusted blade because he knew that the blade could slit his hand off with the slightest touch. Maria and Shadow dashed over to help Darren get rid of the blade, but as they touched it, the blade removed itself from the doors, allowing Darren to shove it shut, and pry the gate locked with a wooden pillar that laid on the ground. Darren took deep breaths as he looked at the two hedgehogs who were also paralyzed with shock.

"What..Was..THAT?!" Darren cried out towards the two, especially at Maria.

Maria yanked Darren by the shoulder just in time to see the same blade nearly puncture the door, but it only left a dent. "Careful! That thing is the king of the monsters! They call it Red Pyramid or Pyramid Head! It's some sort of god towards the people who lived in Silent Hill years ago! It only goes after those who trespass in Silent Hill!" she called out.

"How can we kill it?!" Darren screamed at the blonde hedgehog.  
"You can't! You can put some scratches on it but you can't kill it! You have to seal it! Somehow!" Maria replied.

"Well Ms. Know it all! HOW DO WE SEAL IT?!" Shadow called out.

"I don't know! We need some sort of symbolic key or something! Either that or a high piece of concentrated energy that could break the power blocker barrier! But keep the monsters still inside of Silent Hill!" Maria explained towards the two.

As Maria finished her sentence the door flung open, having its laches collapse onto the ground, splinters from the door flew every where a massive fifteen foot tall, well-built human male, stood in front of the three. It wears a helmet, which is always hiding his face completely, and typically is seen wielding a large twelve meter sword. It wears a white robe-like outfit with no sleeves, seemingly rubber gloves and what appears to potentially be mostly fused fingers, however, under close inspection, its fingers are not entirely one mesh its thumbs are independent and although his four other fingers are in fact vaguely discernible, the fact that they never separate in between suggests the fused state. Its iconic pyramid-shaped helmet looks to be a rusty hunk of metal grafted onto its head, with a single hole drilled into it. Darren, Maria and Shadow all stepped back, in shock. Their eyes wide and pupils shrunk. Darren lifted his head, to meet the creature face to face, well face to helmet. " Maria..." Shadow began to speak towards the blonde hedgehog next to him and Darren. "Is that..Pyramid Head...?" he fixed his red gaze towards the female hedgehog's blue one.

"It is..What do you think he is? Cone head?" she spoke in an irritated tone towards Shadow, as she turned her head she called out. "Duck!" as the blade swooped towards the three's heads.

'Damn it!' they thought to themselves as they unsheathed their weapons from their hidden holds. Maria made a fast retreat of where she was standing as Darren was about to stop her from striking, she was slammed away by Pyramid Head's strong hand, she landed hard on the ground as the cement underneath was flying due to the speed rate from her landing. 'He just took Maria out in one blow!' Darren screamed into his head, as he charged over to Pyramid Head's hidden legs, as he ran the blade through the fabric just fast enough, he managed to slice just underneath the knee cap of Pyramid Head's legs, but he wasn't fast enough to see Pyramid Head grab the scruff of his neck and throw him just like he did with Maria. As Darren collapsed towards the ground he lifted his head to see Maria and Shadow bring their blades down towards Pyramid Head's shoulders from behind. **(Shadow has a dagger with him. I forgot to add.) **Pyramid Head didn't let out a roar like any other monster did, he shook the two hedgehogs off before swiping his blade across towards them, to Pyramid Head, Darren and Maria's surprise, Shadow grabbed the blade as he screamed out in fury, blood ran down from his hands and dripped onto his arms, as the blade only sunk slightly into Shadow's hands, he didn't show any pain. He then jumped onto the base of the blade as he made an impressive flip towards Pyramid's head. "You're starting to really tick me off! God of Silent Hill or not! You're still no match for my power!" Shadow called out as he brought the daggers blade down towards the weak spot of the Pyramid shaped helmet's weak spot, as he drew it downwards, opening the chains slowly before Pyramid whacked Shadow into a wall. Darren stared in shock at Shadow's sudden aggressive burst towards Pyramid Head.

Darren looked towards the ebony hedgehog as he landed onto his knees. 'Now's my chance.' Darren thought to himself as he jumped towards the creature with his bladed hand, as he was about to strike Maria appeared next to Darren as she slashed her Katana across Pyramid Head's torso, blood spurt out of his layered skin and landed on both of their tattered fur. "Bastard! Never hit me again!" Maria let out a growl before slashing at Pyramid Head's torso once more, leaving a large 'X' mark onto his chest.

Just as that happened Pyramid Head swung his overgrown sword towards the two. Darren's eyes widened as he was falling backwards with Maria next to him as they both had large gashes going across their shoulder like Pyramid's. "What in the living hell?" Darren called out as he landed onto the ground, he continued his sentence. "This doesn't make any sense..How could he just beat us just like that...?" Darren groaned in pain as he got up, his blood dripped down onto the ground.

Maria got up along with Shadow, both groaning in utter pain. "It's that seal, we have to find the key to break it so we can finally break his power!" she called out towards Darren.

"Well how to we find it?!" Shadow screamed towards the blonde hedgehog.

Maria growled "I don't know! We'll have to chase this bastard away!" she called out, before she was launched backwards by Pyramid's fist.

Darren looked at his two bleeding friends and back towards Pyramid. 'No way am I allowing this bastard to kill us, I promised Jared that I wouldn't get killed!' he called out in his mind, Darren clenched his metallic hand into a fist as he charged over towards Pyramid, as he brought his blade down in multiple directions, his arm began to form a large glow in the centre of the hand as something came out from the centre, he clenched his fist over it. "Could this be it..? It feels like..."

**(Ooh! Cliffhanger! I love 'em, it takes time for me to think of one though. I know, it's irritating because you want to find out what happens next, you'll have to read chapter 10 to find out.)**

Disclaimers: Sonic Team, Silent Hill


	10. Chapter 10: Symbol Hunt

**(Helllooooo...Welcome to chapter 10! Of Trials of the Hill! I hope you like, I'm running out of ideas quickly so, this chapter will turn out quite short. Soo yeah.)**

Symbol Hunt

Chapter 10

"It feels like.." Darren opened his hand to reveal a circular type of metal in his hand, many symbols were well crafted inside of the metal, Darren looked closer towards the object as the symbol was The Order's seal, the Halo of the Sun, but something was different about that object.

Darren blinked in amazement as he felt the object pull him into a trance, with some sort of mysterious red gem glowing in the middle. While Darren was staring at the object in his hand, Pyramid brought his blade down towards Darren while he was distracted by the gleam of the object in his hand. He looked upward to see the blade rushing down towards him, his red irises flashed a deep amber as he moved to the side, dodging the blade of Pyramid's as he jumped at the demon and brought his foot down towards his exposed chest, sending the overgrown thing flying into the wall. Maria and Shadow looked at the wolf in amazement, how could one small object make him so powerful so quickly..?

"That thing in his hand..." Shadow begun. "Its power is increasing his..Like a.." Shadow's eyes widened when he saw the glowing red object in Darren's metallic hand when he took a large breath and called out. "It's a Chaos Emerald!" he pointed out towards Darren's glowing red hand.

Darren was jumping around with a red like aura forming around his body, Pyramid was letting out large howls before he smashed his hand down onto Darren. The sound of breaking bones echoed through out the decayed church, Shadow and Maria turned their heads to each other and nodded, as they jumped towards Pyramid and both slammed their elbows into his exposed torso, Maria called out to Shadow as he landed a massive punch towards Pyramid. "We're stronger if we work together, no more rivalry, alright?" Maria proclaimed towards the ebony hedgehog.

He nodded to Maria, before they both could make a move, Darren emerged from the hand shaped crater, growling. Maria and Shadow looked back towards Darren in shock, but before the three gained their concentration back, Pyramid Head was gone, while the town emerged back to its decayed self. "That...Was messed up..Yet fun, I haven't fought a battle like that for four years!" Maria pointed out towards the two males, chuckling.

Shadow blinked at Maria's attitude after the fight followed by Darren, who's expression was wide eyed and shocked, even with his power burst from the so called Chaos Emerald he showed some fear of his old friend. "Maria...I think you got hit on the head a little bit too hard..." Darren spoke out just loud enough to hear.

Maria's reply to that claim was a glare towards Darren, and a terrifying one at that. Shadow and Darren felt their spines shiver and their blood turn cold by Maria's frightful stare, as both stepped back. "Anyways..." Maria began. "What did you receive from Jared? Shadow thinks that it's a Chaos Emerald.." she pointed out towards Darren's hand that was clenched onto the red glowing like object.

Darren replied towards Maria and shook his head. "It isn't a Chaos Emerald, although the power that just entered me felt like it..." Darren opened his hand revealing The Order's Seal.

Maria's eyes widened slightly at the seal in his hand, she looked towards Shadow and Darren as she turned around and walked slowly towards the broken doors, signaling both hedgehog and wolf to follow her to where she was going. They both followed in silence, wondering why Maria acted so strange so suddenly. Darren felt uneasy about her sudden behavior, 'Her energy levels...I can feel them dropping..' the wolf spoke in his head, avoiding the silence break, who knows what other monstrosity could jump out of the decayed town so quickly? They needed to get out, yet the barrier holding them inside was still strong, yet the town seemed like a giant Labyrinth, no one could get out not even the fastest of hedgehogs could.

Shadow finally broke the silence with a quiet tone "Where are we going exactly?" he asked towards the blonde hedgehog.

Maria turned her head towards both dark males, her eyes now a deep blue with a greyish tint added to the outside and pupils of her irises. She replied to Shadow letting out an annoyed sigh, "You've asked more questions than Jared has, stripes. That symbol that wolfie's holding is what could get us out of here, but we need to head to the library to gain more information about The Order's Seal. I've never seen it before but I know that, it's the thing that is keeping the Power Blocker gone" she explained.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at Maria's sudden 'intellect' even though she had been stuck in Silent Hill for four years, no one could know about that just by the sight of it.

"I see.." Shadow began in curiosity, trying to keep Maria speaking. "And exactly where is that library you spoke of?" he commented.

Maria said nothing but pointed towards the west where they could just see a building that looked like some sort of Greek temple. "It's over there...We don't want to get killed by anymore accidents so we'll have to run except for jumping roof to roof like we did before.." she said, Darren's ears perked up when he heard Maria's example 'Did you have to bring that up?! He might've been a stupid hedgehog but he's my best friend, better than you!' he screamed in his head towards the female hedgehog.

Maria turned her head towards Darren, and let out a puff, as if she knew what he just said, she opened her mouth to speak but her voice didn't echo out as usual. Just a loud screeching scream was heard while the screech of a knife was being drawn through the walls. "What was that?" she finally spoke normally, yet the tint of grey in her eyes.

Darren spoke towards Maria with a freaked out tone "I think that was more of those things, or Pyramid Head again.." he replied, before turning his head to see some sort of child like creature, it was stubby like, with a grey, scale like skin, it's head was twisted half way to the side facing almost away from the three, it's mouth wide and gaping open, it seemed to have walked perfectly towards them, letting out shrieks of a dying animal.

"I guess we better get going into that libr-" Darren was cut off before he even finished as a silver bladed knife was launched into the Grey Child's head, he turned his sight towards Maria who's arm was extended, Darren blinked at the sudden reflex of Maria's action, as Shadow stared blankly at the monster that faded into mere dust leaving the knife on the ground.

Darren blinked in astonishment at the two, hedgehogs, why were they acting so dark so suddenly? Is there something wrong with the two and not himself? lt doesn't make any sense at all. Darren ignored the face and continued to walk towards the old grey library with the two next to him. He turned his head towards Shadow who's eyes also had a tint of gray in them 'Just what in the name of god is happening?' he commented in his head, before looking down towards the detailed seal in his hand.

Darren wondered to himself why was he in this nightmare, the seal in his hand started to glow slightly, the dark crimson blood in his hand ran down his metallic fingers, not sinking into the cracks of the slightly broken metal. 'It was a well thought out arm, I have to thank Jared for his tinkering skills...But what am I supposed to tell Sonic? That his cousin deliberately killed him self in vacation because he hated the food there? No..That wouldn't work, not at all. Even Sonic is smart enough to see through that lie..What am I going to do?' Darren continued asking questions in his head, glaring down towards the object in his hand before he could even look up he clumsily bumped into Maria and made her fall towards the ground. "Oof! Sorry Maria!" Darren called out.

Maria ignored Darren's words and got up, dusting herself off from the crumbled ground as she faced the tall building with the same symbol of Darren's object "This is the library..." she commented while she walked into the library, Shadow looked strange his crimson irises were facing towards the darkness where the blonde hedgehog left off to with no fear surrounding her at all.

Darren blinked in confusion of his dark friend staring well..Into the darkness. 'I thought Shadow wasn't afraid of the dark..Or anything..' Darren commented in his mind before staring at the ebony hedgehog. "Let's just go in, before more of them find us..." Darren spoke up, breaking the hedgehog out of his deep trance.

He replied to the wolf and nodded, his tone still slightly uneasy "Oh..Right..I forgot.." when the two stepped in, they already heard the fall of books collapsing to the ground. They followed the noise of the falling books, looking around the dark area that they were in, the noise of falling books in darkness made Darren feel uneasy...What if it wasn't Maria? It could be some sort of creature doing that! Darren paced for a second, before seeing a female silhouette standing on one of the book shelfs. Darren's eyes squinted to see that the silhouette had ice blue eyes, glowing in the darkness, Darren sighed deeply knowing it was the known female, Maria.

"You know, instead of staying outside there for the monsters to eat you alive..You could have just followed me." she murmured, rolling her eyes. "Well." Shadow's interruption made her irises shoot towards the ebony hedgehog.

"Well what?" she commented at Shadow's sudden call out.

"I can sense something not right about this place. If you haven't noticed, isn't it a bit too peaceful here? There's always some sort of monstrosity around in this town." he stated to the two, Maria just stared as Darren nodded.

"Yeah, he has a point." the dark wolf replied.

Maria didn't possibly acknowledge their statements, for this is obvious..She didn't care, she carried on with searching for the book, only to signal Darren and Shadow to assist her on finding a book. "It has the same symbol as that thing in your hand, Darren." she called out quietly.

Shadow and Darren nodded at the same time, not saying a single word until they would find the book. But little did they know that there were a pair of green eyes staring towards the three anthro's...

**(Yay, cliffhangers~! I love cliffhangers most of the times, soo yeah.)**

Disclaimers: Sonic Team, Silent Hill


	11. Chapter 11: Dead Betrayal

...Dead Betrayal...

Chapter 11

Darren, Shadow and Maria peered through the shelfs, looking for said book. Darren frowned, glaring towards the bookshelves 'Where is that god damned book?!' he called out in his mind, the dark wolf rummaged through the shelves quickly, book by book every single time there were no sight of the symbolized book. Darren growled and quickly jumped onto the top of the shelves, until he reached the end, where he had spotted a glint of light, near an old wooden desk. Darren raised a brow and jumped down, landing on both his feet as he walked towards the light, his eyes widened at the light that reflected of a piece of solid dark glass.

It was some sort of screen not just a screen but 'A computer!' Darren jumped with joy in his mind that he could feel his tail wag slightly as he approached the laptop. 'Hm, maybe it still is functional..' he thought to himself, shaking the mouse that connected the curser on the computer **(I call it Laptop.) **Darren's bright red irises moved at the same pace as the cursor, clicking on one of the files, there was a directory written on all the books, a large smirk curled onto Darren's dark like muzzle with his sharp fangs showing from underneath his lips, 'Bingooo~!' Darren thought to himself as he turned his head to see two silhouettes moving around the Library still in search of the book, Darren turned his head and typed in _'Silent Hill' _too Darren's surprise there was a massive categories of books with the same symbol written right in the covers all books looked the same, and all of them were loaned to those who were basically dead now. Darren scrolled down once more to see an available book with the same symbol as the seal that Darren was still holding. "Shelf fourteen, book number three, nine, eight." Darren repeated quietly.

He looked back to see that Maria and Shadow were still at it, he sighed and shook his head. 'Maybe I should leave them to continue looking, they need something to occupy them anyways.' he thought to himself before he walked through the labyrinth of a so called library. Darren passed shelf to shelf, trying to find the number of where the book stood. The dark wolf soon got tired off looking and bent down onto the tips of his toes and slouched forward with his tail swiping the ground followed by his ears twitching by the noise of falling books from the two hedgehogs who were still busy. Darren took the time to look down at his tattered and beat up arms and legs, his pants were ripped on the knees. His jacket was torn from the sleeve where his metal arm would be, being also ripped right in the chest area where he was brutally slashed by those creatures claws unexpectedly, Darren just sat and stared in some sort of trance, thinking, forgetting about the book slightly, yet the image was still flying through his mind. Even so he got up clearing his mind. 'My objective is to get that book!' Darren called out confidently in his mind. **(Don't ask me how he can do that. :P) **Darren walked through the large shelves reading the numbers carefully through out the whole area, twelve, thirteen and fourteen! He reached the shelf, yet there were too many books for him to see the book. He streamed through the books, line by line looking for that one book. "Three, nine..Seven and eight! I got it!" Darren called out silently, he tail wag side to side in happiness as he jumped into the air, and landed on top of the shelf, and chuckling by the sight of the clueless two hedgehogs that were still looking, but bumped their heads due to the amount of darkness around them.

"Having fun you two?" Darren joked.

Maria and Shadow held their heads and rolled their eyes, glaring towards Darren and both speaking in the same manner of tone and time. "Shut up, Darren..It's not that funny. Stop copying what I'm saying!" they called out and snapped at each other.

Darren sighed, and face-palmed at the two hedgehog's argumentative attitudes, 'And I thought I was a hot head...But this, is ridiculous!' Darren complained in his thoughts, Darren sighed and called out to the angry anthro's, yet he ignored them both. He searched through out more than half of the shelves before stumbling onto a old, black book, the symbol of The Order's Seal was right in the middle of it, engraved with a red like text, as the characters on the symbol had a pentagram right in the top of the symbol, that couldn't be good but Darren pulled the book out of the shelf and smirked, raising his head with pride and jumping on top of the shelf again as he called out, towards the still irritated hedgehogs. "Hey! Guys chill out! I found the book!" he snapped.

Maria and Shadow turned their angry gazes towards Darren, both their fur bristling, with irises reflecting anger and insanity, mostly from Maria but a tad bit from Shadow which worried Darren just a bit, could the G.U.N agent and legendary hedgehog be losing his mind? Again? 'Never mind that.' he shook the thought of that out of his mind as Maria's voice echoed through his head. "Are you sure that's the book and not some sort of fake?" she asked, placing her hands onto her hips.

Darren sighed, and waved the book in front of her and spoke in an irritated yet teasing voice, "Yeeees, I found the booook, do you not see this?" he asked.

Maria just rolled her eyes, and snatched the book from Darren's hand. Letting out an irritated puff Darren spoke to himself with a quiet mutter so no one could hear him, "Getting all sassy? You got to be kidding me." he commented, little did he expect that the blonde hedgehog heard him.

As if anything could get more worse or humorous Shadow watched the blonde hedgehog raise her fist in the air and bring it down towards the back of Darren's head, his ears twitched at the sound of a loud "SMACK!" followed by a squeal of pain. Darren now had a red hand mark on the back of his head as he was on his knees holding his head and calling out in seer pain. He got up and growled towards Maria and snapped at her, almost biting her nose. **"THE HELL WOMAN?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" **Darren's voice echoed through the stone, decayed walls while Maria just stood in front of the angered wolf showing no fear at all towards him.

Instead she just rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before commenting "We already got the book, so lets read it alright-" Maria was suddenly cut off by the sound of a gun being fired and a bullet flying right towards her in a mere second the bullet was between her fingers. Her eyes blazing in rage she stared at the two males with a low growl.

"Who did that?" the blue eyed blonde hedgehog crowed in rage.

"It wasn't me..." Darren and Shadow commented at the same time, before either of the anthro's could comment, another shot was fired missing the three. "Alright! What in the living hell are these bullets coming from?!" Darren called out.

Just as Darren asked that he turned his head to see a silhouette of a hedgehog standing on top of a pillar. Darren's ears pricked and muscles tensed his body 'I recognize that scent anywhere...No, it couldn't be..." his pupils shrunk in horror when the light of his torch hit the figure, it was a red hedgehog with green eyes, a bang running down the side of his face, as he was wearing baggy khaki pants and a sleeveless jacket with a massive hole in his chest, that was still oozing with blood while the hedgehog was also holding a gun with bloody stained hands and arms.

Darren's body trembled, along with Maria and Shadow's shocked facial expressions. Darren took a look towards Maria her eyes were blazing with anger but when she was about to obviously make a threat with her loud mouth nothing came out she just stared at the hedgehog. Darren tried to do the same but the words just died in his throat, he felt his lungs tightening, gasping for breath, while his mind was screaming out to say something! 'Say something damn it!' his thoughts called towards him. Soon after a small pause, Darren found the words to speak out, but it was only one simple word. "...Jared..." Darren's frightened gaze turned to pure sadness and hurt, his best friend who he thought was dead was standing right in front of him holding a gun towards his friends and himself.

"I-i can't believe this.." Darren paused. "I thought you were dead!" he stepped forward screaming out in rage towards the somehow emotionless hedgehog.

Jared didn't say a thing he just jumped toward the three, unsheathing a hidden knife from the back of his sharp quills. He brought down the knife as a large gash of blood flew from the side of Darren's torso, followed by Maria's arm and Shadow's shoulder the three cried out in seer pain skidding backwards into the giant shelves in the library. "The hell?!" Shadow called out, clenching onto the wound while even more blood was soaked into his used to be white glove.

Darren could feel his heart sink with guilt, could he really kill his 'best friend' after all what has happened? What would become of him then? Shadow turned his head and noticed the pain in Darren's eyes, he sighed and called out, dodging another slash from the half dead hedgehog. "I'm sorry, Darren but we have to kill him for good, or else we won't get out here alive at all.." he let out a slightly upset sigh as he placed his hand on Darren's shoulder as he continued. "I'm sorry, but it's what we have to do..." **(That's new, even for Shadow.) **Darren just clenched his fist as he sighed in sadness from Shadow's point.

"Fine.." Darren said coldly, looking up towards Jared holding back slight tears for his friend, 'You betrayed me...After what l promised you...' his cold side repeated that over and over and over again.

Darren and Shadow turned their heads to see Maria and Jared already battling with each slash back and forward he missed each time but managed to hit Maria with an oblong slash across her arm now in then, due to her deep wound on her leg. 'She's not going to last long, she's fought enough today...' Darren commented in his mind then he turned his head to Shadow and nodded as if understanding that he was thinking the same thing that he was. Shadow jumped towards Jared followed by Darren who unsheathed the still unbroken bloody blade that was implanted into his arm. Darren lashed his blade upwards, breaking the skin off of his back as strange black blood leaked out instead of the normal crimson that all the others anthro's. "What in the living..." Shadow commented wide eyed while more of the blood ran down Jared's crimson fur, he was cut off by a single kick to the gut as he was sent flying through out the tall shelves of the library. "Damn it!" he called out in pain landing onto his knees.

"This isn't like Jared to do such a thing, he's too stupid to even know these moves!" Maria growled lashing her long blade across, the metal of her blade was now slightly cracked and tattered, Darren blinked but ignored it as he ducked down dodging the swinging dagger from Jared's hand.

"She's right...Jared never even knew these fighting techniques before!" Darren called out towards the two hedgehogs that were fighting for their very lives against the blood covered one. "Just who are you?!" the dark wolf cried out, lashing his blade straight towards Jared's back while he continued, "Why? Why?! **WHY?! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS! FAKER!**" Darren let out a howl of rage as he ran the blade across Jared's side, opening a large bloody wound on the crimson hedgehog's left side.

The hedgehog turned his gaze towards Darren, his eyes flaring with bloodshed and the instinct to kill anything, this was not the Jared that he knew it was a monster now! A corrupted soul! Jared spun around and lashed his blade towards Darren's chest, but the wolf was fast enough to duck and only have part of that white fluffy tuft of fur on his chest being cut slightly. Just as Darren was about to strike back Shadow and Maria furiously punched Jared into the wall, both growling. Darren blinked in astonishment before he noticed that Shadow's shoulder and Maria's leg wound were open bleeding as much as his wounds were. Jared got up his eyes gleaming through out the old tattered dust of the area, he launched himself towards the three holding a broken pipe that had a large spike at the end of it but it was covered in blood, Darren blinked, it was the pipe that had killed Jared by the falling accident. 'This is what l have to do...' Darren could feel rage and sadness fill his heart while tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. The wolf let out a growl as he ran towards Jared bare handed the crimson headed for a strike extending his arm quickly to stab Darren, but he was much faster than that as Darren grabbed the pipe and yanked it out of Jared's bloody hand. The wolf grabbed the red hedgehog by the neck and held the sharpened bloody pipe in the air, Maria and Shadow's eyes widened, was Darren truly going to murder his 'friend'?

There was a loud scream of agony and a squishy noise that erupted from it, the two hedgehogs stared, Darren's hand was on the ground with the pipe straight through Jared's chest. Darren lifted his head up, tears running down the side of his dark cheeks mixing with the blood that stained his cheeks from the cuts that have been opened during the fight. "You...I can't believe you.." Darren started, tears still flowing through his eyes. "You traitor! You're dead and you still manage to betray me?! I can't believe you!" he snapped, shoving the pipe farther through Jared's stomach, the crimson hedgehog grasped the pipe and tried to pull it out, blood flowing through his pale muzzle, he bared his teeth and growled at Darren. That was not the Jared, Darren knew.

Soon after, Darren pulled the pipe out of the motionless hedgehog, with blood dripping onto the ground. In the dark Darren's tears ran down his bloodstained muzzle. He stood up straight and watched the blood flow through the opened wound that he had caused to the dead hedgehog. Maria and Shadow stood there, holding their wounds tightly to stop the bleeding from the cuts that were generated from the blade that Jared had used against them. There was a silence until "I think you've had enough, Darren..." Maria disrupted the silence with her claim towards the teary eyed wolf.

"More like you and Shadow have had enough.." he replied, his eyes remaining underneath his bangs, only the gleam of red shone from the side of his face. "You two have gotten twice as injured as I have, you should rest.." he commented.

Maria and Shadow gave Darren a shocked and disgusted look, before the two both spoke at the same time "Are you kidding me?! I'm fine!" the two yelled towards Darren, who almost fell back by the amount of noise that the hedgehogs had generated.

Darren gained his balance and stood back up straight. He blinked shaking his head, he soon pulled out the symbol from the back of his trousers. It was slightly chipped on the side by the impact of the kick that the dead hedgehog caused. "We might as well leave this place..." he commented.

Maria and Shadow nodded and began to make their way off, before they did, Maria turned her head towards Darren. "Say your last goodbyes before you leave with us. We'll be waiting outside of the library." just as she said that, Darren looked towards the dead body of his red friend, and nodded.

Maria nodded back and disappeared into the shadows of the darkened library. Darren turned his head back to Jared's non-moving corpse and kneeled down, his shoes beginning to get soaked and stained with his friends own blood. He closed his eyes and sighed, beginning to speak in a quiet tone. "Look..I'm sorry that I killed you bud, I just don't know what had happened. You betrayed me..l know you didn't mean too but..That hurt. Either way, I'm glad that you were alive just for a few moments before I..." his voice died down with his ears slouching down lazily, and the red tint in his eyes faded away slightly. "Rest in peace, bro.." Darren said quietly before getting up and walking back through...Darren thought. 'I escaped a..Dead Betrayal..'


	12. Chapter 12: InSaNiTy?

..InSaNiTy..?

Chapter 12

"We've been walking for hours!" the blonde hedgehog complained while walking next to the two dark ones who kept silent.

Shadow sighed and had one of those anime sweat drops appear on the side of his head and as for Darren he just placed his hand onto his face and groaned, thinking 'Is it me or is Maria getting even more impatient than she was before she went missing for FOUR YEARS?!' he screamed in irritation inside of his mind. He looked back down towards the symbol he was still holding for around oh who knows? Over eight hours. Darren, Shadow and Maria were sure that it was the peaking point of another horrendous transformation in the town once more. Shadow's ears twitched and turned his head towards some sort of dis formed void heading towards them. Every single time it passed through the buildings and cars including the road that was starting to form back to its nightmarish and broken state, the three looked at each other and all called out. **"RUN!"** Shadow was first to rush ahead of the three, followed by Darren. Maria face back for a second before running after the two who seemed like a mile away from her.

"Hurry up!" Shadow turned his head back just to get a glimpse of Maria collapsing slightly due to her injured leg.

Maria growled "I'm trying my best, stripes!" she snapped back at Shadow. The hedgehog frowned and rolled his eyes.

Darren on the other hand sighed and called back, but he was still running "Both of you! Shut up and just run! We need to get somewhere safe before those monsters start coming back out from their dens or whatever they stay in!", he stood corrected when he heard the screeches far ahead of them the grey creatures started to emerge from their hiding areas there were surprisingly more and more than before. 'This is insane!' his mind screamed in fear. With Darren's muscles tensing and pushing them to their limits he managed to look back to see Maria and Shadow catching up fast, Maria had her arm over the ebony's shoulder to support her leg while they ran for their dear lives. "Where are we going to stay?! We're near to almost surrounded!" the female hedgehog called out. Darren took the small opportunity to look around the chaotic area, knowing that Maria was not far from right.

There were monsters that were beginning to circle around the three, Darren's chest began to rise and fall quickly, his fur was starting to bristle, he felt his heart starting to quicken out of panic and fear, Darren's tail began to sway side to side and he took a brief look towards the two hedgehogs. "I have an idea!" he started.

Maria and Shadow's ears pricked straight up as they both called out "Well?! Say it before we're dead meat!", Darren could tell that the two were starting to panic as much as he was, and he continued his plan anyways.

"Huddle back to back! All of us, we can fight them off until we have to!" he called out. Both blonde and ebony stared at him, eyes wide and jaws dropped open as if he was crazy. Which was right because the two both snapped at Darren in the same way they did in the library "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" the two asked.

This time Darren did not have to gain balance and just fell back. 'My ears!' he thought to himself. "It's the only way, we can try and open a gap through the 'army' of those things!" he rasped.  
Maria and Shadow looked at him, wide eyed and both replied at the same time again "If this doesn't work, I will haunt your soul for eternity!" they called out, before huddling back to back, pulling out their weapons and bracing for impact of the mass amount of creatures around them.

Darren's gaze caught the monstrosity's around them, he growled to show power towards the creature, not like it could work or so.

The blonde hedgehog pulled out her blade with her right hand and several daggers in her left, the wolf blinked at her fearlessness, her facial expression was obviously saying 'Bring..It..ON!'. The same tint of grey that erupted from her ice blue irises were gone, only a red outline of her iris could be seen.

The dark hedgehog, Shadow, held out a sharpened dagger in his scraped left hand and as for his right he held a long ranged pistol with a new cartage inside of it. He let out low snarls and growls towards the creatures, his voice deep and frightening. "I will show you the true power of chaos you fiends!" he called out, slashing his blade across the line of the creatures.

Darren himself, unsheathed his long blade from his robotic arm, followed by extended claws that were newly sharpened from the walls of the decayed area around them. A low growl erupted from his throat. He lashed his blade across the line of creatures that were beginning to surround them all, spitting, growling and hissing towards the three. Darren, Shadow and Maria all called out together in one primal yell **"BRING IT ON!" **they called out before dropping into a crouch and pouncing towards the creatures.

The dark wolf himself was slashing away, left to right with dark red blood flying into the air and landing onto his tattered and scraped fur. Screeches of pain would be heard by the massive massacre that was emerging from the corrupted town. Darren made his way through each monster that was launched towards them, jagged long nails were launched towards Darren tearing a piece of fabric from his knee, letting out some blood from minor scrapes. He growled raising his blade into the air quickly and slamming it down towards the screaming horror, one flash of light from his silver blade and the head of the creature was launched into the air whilst its motionless body fell down to the ground. Darren turned his head and examined how his companions have been doing in this war.

Darren blinked in shock, as he stared at the female, wide eyed. She was slashing through with her cracked blade. Her ice blue, yet with a red tinted eyes were wide and fixed on the creatures while she continued to slash away and slaughter each and every creature that emerged from the shadows around the three. Darren's ears were folded back by the high pitched screeching noise from Maria's blade dragging across the ground, leaving a sharp spark of light into the air, one loud slash and a line of creatures in front of the female were all decapitated from Maria's bloodthirsty blade. He could see her chest rise and fall with calm deep breaths, while slight sweat ran down the side of her face, washing off the grains of blood off of her cheek.

Darren then noticed an insane smile curling on Maria's peach muzzle she might have an injured leg, but she jumped running through and around stabbing, slashing decapitating every single creature around her! She was close to almost slashing Shadow across the back but he maneuvered away from it and jumped onto the blade instead, launching him towards more creatures behind her and bringing the blade into the creature's skull and dragging it down, with black ooze spurting through and landing onto his face, chest and arms.

Whilst Darren was watching his companions fight for their lives a sickly creature crawled up towards him, making an awful sticking noise that could make anyone's blood churn and veins turn cold. It got onto it's meaty legs about to strike but it was too slow. With one mighty slash across the creature was sliced in half, blood ran down Darren from head to toe, his ears twitched as he heard an maniacal laugh...It was from Maria, she was laughing like a maniac in the battle, Darren could hear the mass amount of blade swipes from her.

He began to chuckle as well, from quiet to being able to hear, from that to loud and louder and louder. "Haha! HAHAHA!" Darren launched towards the creatures near him slashing across with his eyes widened gleaming with blood lust. Darren dashed past the ebony hedgehog striking one of the monsters that were about to plunge it's jagged, yet incredibly sharp nails into Shadow's torso.

"Thanks for the save." Shadow called out towards the wolf who was slashing his way through with Maria back to back.

Both were laughing, hissing, growling and spitting towards the creatures in rage. Shadow blinked in astonishment, shock and fear from the duo's sudden outburst, Darren saw that and chuckled speaking in a 'friendly' manner towards Shadow. "Come on Shadow..Join in the fight, we'll win against these things in no time!" he let out a fearless laugh, with words echoing in his mind. _**'That's right...Join the InSaNiTy with us..' **_Darren's ears twitched and perked up, before slashing his claws and blade across one of the creature's torso's. 'What was that?' the male thought to himself, his tail swishing side to side. _**'What was what?' **_a teasing voice rang through Darren's head.

'That..That voi-' his thoughts were cut off by the sudden screech of pain, Darren turned his head only to see Maria ripping open a creature from the head, laughing like a maniac.

"This..Is what you deserve! HAHA!" she let out a fearless growl before throwing the creature head on into a building, blood dripped down from where the monster had landed. The vision of Jared being in that very position was flashing through Darren's eyes but all he did was stare and punch a creature that was creeping up behind him.

He was left there staring whilst the two hedgehogs, male and female were fighting the creatures off. The frighting thing about this was that more and more were swarming out from cracks and broken windows, including some cars as well as that. This was a nightmare towards the three. Darren looked around in shock seeing more of the creatures dropping dead than emerging through out the shadowy areas. Darren's red irises were moving side to side quickly, maniacal laughs could be heard followed by screeches of utter pain.

This world, their world..Has gone utterly...

_**InSaNe..**_

_**(Weelll SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT! So yeah. Have fun on Chap 13.) **_


	13. Chapter 13: Chaos Rains Over Our Heads

Chaos Rains Over Our Heads

Chapter 13

One last cry of terror and pain was heard through out the darkened red sky. Darren, Maria and Shadow all were coated in darkened blood, their fur ruffled, large cuts and bruises stained their arms and legs.

Darren took deep yet harsh breaths, his chest rising and falling quickly. The wound that was left across his torn jacket was bleeding heavily once more. His robotic arm was dripping blood from the creaks and cracks from the pulled muscle on his shoulder. He looked towards Maria and Shadow who were both in the same condition but he wasn't sure how bad this could turn out. The male opened his mouth to speak sadly no words came out, only deep and dry breaths from the seemed like forever fight. Before he could fill his lungs with air again, Maria let out a chuckle that surprised both Shadow and Darren..She was beat up by a bunch of creatures who now lay on the ground dead by their blade, and she was laughing whilst bleeding! Just how insane was she?!

"That..Now that was fun.." she stood up straight shakily, laughing as if she had drank over nine pints of beer. The two males stared towards the female in shock before shaking their heads, from what they were seeing.

Darren blinked and just had to ask "Maria..Are you okay?" he asked towards his friend.

The female hedgehog turned her ice blue gaze towards Darren, an evil smirk that was plastered across her peach muzzle, that was the one thing that scared Darren the most.

That was the same smirk of her father's. "What are you talking about?" she halted with a chuckle before extending her arms into the air.

"I'm absolutely fine~!" she called out towards the sky, laughing.

Darren turned his gaze towards Shadow and noticed that he had the exact same expression on his face.

Shadow spoke over Maria's maniacal laughter "You can stop your laughing now, girl! We don't have time to attract more of those screwed up things." he snapped towards Maria.

Maria eased her laughing and shot a glare towards Shadow. "l would watch your mouth, stripes." she stepped forward towards the ebony hedgehog.

Darren ran towards the two and pushed them both away from each other "No! No! Stop fighting, we have to stay together and get out of here, we won't get anywhere by fighting!" the wolf called out.

Maria and Shadow both giving him a 'You should back off..' look which frightened him dearly. 'And I thought I was tough..But this is insane!' Darren called out into his mind. Maria turned her gaze back to the ebony hedgehog, who had his gun aimed towards her head, crimson eyes burning with anger. As if it was bad enough, he was pulling the trigger slowly. The female hedgehog's eyes flashed a deep end of amber and black as she lunged herself towards the dark hedgehog himself, letting out a large snarl like a savage wolf. Shadow's eyes sprung open with surprise when Maria raised her blade up into the air. Darren stood there frozen solid, his muscles and blood freezing in place.

He had never seen Maria this tempted to attack a G.U.N agent before, wait...She killed thousands, it wouldn't be too different from this.

"Maria get the hell off me!" Shadow's voice erupted from the dusted covered ground, he hissed and snapped as Maria did the same towards the female.

"Not until you're dead!" she replied lashing her katana down towards Shadow's head, lucky for him he rolled back as he blade struck the ground hard causing a large crack in the decayed ground. The male skidded to a halt. His ears twitched with alert as he heard the clatter of his pistol roll out of his hand, his irises shot to the side watching his gun roll away from him. As he reached his hand out to grab it, the blonde hedgehog had brought her foot down onto Shadow's back with mighty power, a ribbon of blood ran down the side of his mouth from the pressure of the female's foot landing onto his back, hard.

Darren called out once more towards Maria and Shadow "Stop it you two! We won't go anywhere by fighting!".

Maria turned her head, her blue-amber gaze towards the wolf. Darren could figure out by the evil smile planted onto her muzzle, she had defiantly gone insane! The wolf's eyes widened as she threw a dagger towards him with a quick pace. He maneuvered back as the blade hit his metallic arm, sparks flew from the lash as the dagger dropped from the metal. Darren was breathing heavily with shock by Maria's sudden force of action towards the ebonies. "Maria stop this..!" Shadow could be heard from underneath the female's rough grasp, with another a splutter of blood coming from Shadow's mouth.

Maria snarled, hissed and growled towards both males, blistering with anger both could almost see steam come out of her head, as if that would ever happen. Darren noticed Maria's hand behind her back, his irises shrunk as she pulled out multiple knives with green ooze dripping from the tip. Darren blinked, as he spoke up. "Those are just a bunch of knives, Maria..They won't harm me or Shadow!" he called out towards the female who was soon chuckling.

"You're wrong.." the blonde hedgehog started. "These knives are poisoned with those creatures venom and the blades are coated in one of the worst bacterias that could kill you in a matter of minutes.." an even bigger smile curled onto her muzzle

Darren couldn't believe his eyes. Maria began to chuckle, as the noise from her throat started to get louder, and louder and louder! Until her lips were in a wide, insane smile. Her chuckles began to disappear and turn into hysterical laughter, she was a madman! With her guard down, the male known as Shadow pulled out a knife and stab the female in the knee. She quickly jerked her leg back, off Shadow as she grasped onto the bleeding wound, her laughs became a scream of pain. "You little runt! Don't you see?! _Chaos rains over our heads _no matter where you-" before she could finish she was silenced by a metal fist that flew at her, sending her flying backwards into the rotted walls of the town.

There they stand, Shadow and Darren with their fists raised high as both looked towards the crazed hedgehog, who used to be their comrade. Large growls were heard from Maria when she got up, she had pulled the knife out already, with her own blood coating the blade she dropped the blade, and ran at them, ignoring the pain that was bothering her. She ran fast towards Darren and Shadow, pulling out her katana and slashing towards them. Her blade nearly slicing their chests and cutting off the tips of the white fluff that covered their chests. Maria made another snarl before launching herself towards Darren and Shadow again, arm extended as a hidden blade emerged from the tip of her glove. Darren knew this move of the female, he managed to grab Shadow by his bloody hand and yank him away from her.

"Don't stand! Just run! One hit and her hands will be in your chest in a mere split second!" Darren cried out towards the inky furred hedgehog, who was still covered in shock.

Shadow nodded quickly, turning his head to see Maria launching herself towards the two ebonies once more. "Stay still so I can kill you both!" the hedgehog rasped.

Darren and Shadow turned their heads and stared at her with shock. Both males couldn't believe their eyes on what they were seeing.

Maria the hedgehog was not the same. She had changed defiantly. Her chuckles were enough to turn both the males' blood cold, was she stepped forward, opening her mouth. "You know...? I always wanted to see which one should died first.." she mentioned.

Raising her head the two saw her bang covering her left eye, leaving the right one visible that had a slight tint of amber. While the bright gleam of red was shining from under the coat of hair that covered a third of her eye.

"And..I finally decided who was going to die first!" she cried out.

She pointed her finger at Shadow, the tips of her non cut fingers showing through her gloves. "...It's going to be you, stripes..." Maria chuckled like a madman..Well madwoman towards the two.

Both in utter shock Shadow and Darren turned their heads towards each other and turned their crimson gazes towards the dangerous hedgehog. "No.." Shadow replied.

Maria raised her head and glared towards Shadow. "What was that?" she asked with a deep breath.

Little did Maria know, Shadow's hand was reaching above another pistol that he had barely used this whole time. "I said..'No'.." he spoke once more.

By the look of Maria's sudden expression, she was not very pleased with Shadow's 'comeback'. But aside that, she still cracked a crooked smirk towards the bio-hedgehog. "Too bad..." she croaked.

Maria pounced like an agile cat towards Shadow, only to get a surprise and land right in front of the male who had a gun aimed to her head. Eyes wide with shock and muscles tensing Darren looked at Shadow 'When did he get the gun?' he thought briefly to himself.

"One more move blond and I will shoot your brains out immediately..." his soft voice was full of strength and power as he spoke out towards the female hedgehog.

Maria glared towards Shadow, hostility burned in her ice blue irises, snarling and growling towards the male hedgehog. Shadow flicked his thumb, creating a clicking noise.

"Like I said, I will shoot you dead on in the brains if you move, girl..." the sound of seriousness echoed in the male's voice.

Maria shot a glare towards Shadow, that soon turned into a smirk as she reached out with swift speed she knocked Shadow's gun to the ground with a single swipe, he was laying on the ground with Maria holding a knife to his neck.

His eyes were wide with utter shock from the female hedgehog's sudden movement, from first having a gun to her head, now being the dominant one and taking over the situation with such swift speed towards the male who was completely confused. Followed by the ebony wolf that was standing there in shock.

'I feel so helpless...So weak..Shadow's getting his face pounded and I'm just standing here like a rock!' those words echoed in Darren's head with shock and fear, he couldn't move an inch form the spot. The G.U.N agent and the dark rebel were fighting, enemy to enemy and here he was not being able to do anything to help his male friend out from his old and new friend. Shadow being the bio-hedgehog that he is, he wouldn't have any problem with going against a 'mere' girl. But there was something wrong that had made Darren's blood grow cold when he saw Maria's quick moves to avoid Shadow's own strikes.

Darren's ears stood straight as he heard the large scream of rage that had came from Shadow. The wolf turned his head to see Maria pinned to the ground by Shadow, who's irises were letting out a gleam of crimson red. Blood trailed down from his sliced chest and down to the female's face, both chests rising and falling quickly from the fight to see who would kill who first. Darren had finally snapped out of his frozen state as he ran towards the hedgehogs. "Enough you two!" the male snapped towards Shadow and Maria.

"This fight can't go on forever, and we can't risk killing each other so brutally!" he rasped.

Both Maria and Shadow shot a savage look towards Darren, such hostility burning in their eyes made Darren's heart skip a beat. "Look guys! I mean it, if you two continue to fight, then we will never get out of here!" Darren called out.

He grabbed both the hedgehogs by the neck as blood ran down from the corners of his eyes, and down to his muzzle. "I mean it you two..Shadow, Maria..I need you, WE need each other! There isn't anything we can do to stop our survival challenges! We have to get out and live! The only thing that we need is to STICK TOGETHER!" he snapped at both hedgehogs and let go.

Shadow and Maria just stood there and gave each other rotten looks. Maria turned her head back towards the male wolf and opened her mouth to object, alas nothing came out, just a small irritated groan. Shadow did the same as he turned around to pick up his pistol, followed by Maria who had dislodged her sword from the ground.

Darren sighed with relief that he head managed to cease his friends from their almost deathly battle.

Darren walked towards Maria who was still trying to dislodge her blade from the cracks, her groans of irritation and rage echoed through the towns streets. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and sighed. "Maria..Why did you do that?" he asked with concern.

Maria turned her head and let out a deep breath. "Stripes was annoying me...He's bound to keep us behind at some point, and you know that.." she stated.

"But annoyance isn't something to start killing anyone about.." he pointed out.

The female hedgehog rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's nothing but a G.U.N slave, why I killed him is the same reason why I kill those G.U.N agents..They're nothing but mere weaklings who want to kill me or use me as their weapon.." she shot a look to Darren as she said that.

Darren sighed at Maria and rolled his eyes as well. "Maria, listen..I know you may not like Shadow because he's a G.U.N agent and all, but give him a chance..You can kill him after we get out of this messed up place." Darren spoke clearly enough to the blond hedgehog.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, but no holding me back when I do!" Maria snapped, just as she did that her blade unsheathed itself from the ground as Maria held it tightly by its hilt.

Darren's ears twitched by the clinking noise of a gun being reloaded as he turned his head towards his ebony friend that was placing stainless steel bullets into his pistol. "Alright..Are we all ready now?" Darren asked towards his friends.

"Yes.." the two hedgehogs spoke up from their 'trances'.

Darren felt a shiver crawl through his spine, the way Maria and Shadow spoke at the same time dearly creeped the male wolf out very quickly. 'Lucky for us that Maria didn't flip completely out..' Darren sighed secretly, thinking to himself.

Soon after an awkward silence, Maria's voice was heard from a distance by the wolf. He turned his head to see Maria standing on a building. "Are you just going to stand there or are we going to make our way through this crazed town?" she asked.

Darren couldn't help but smirk and nod before launching himself onto the building where Maria stood, followed by Shadow.

"Let's begin our journey once more then.." he said.

The two anthro's nodded and dashed ahead along with the ebony hedgehog. Darren stared ahead, leaping building to building as he smiled slightly, knowing that things could go well..'Jared, I'm doing this all for you bud..' he thought to himself, before speeding up..

**(Oooh~! Cliffhanger! Can't wait to read chap 14.)**


	14. Chapter 14:A Similar Face, A New Mystery

A Similar Face, A New Mystery

Chapter 14

The trio had themselves jumping through the delicate rooftops.

Darren looked around in the perimeter whilst running through as he scanned the area for any other threat.

The clatter of cracking stones that crawled off the edges of the buildings whilst the three ran as fast as they could. Darren turned his head to Maria, and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing but a slight croak came out from his voice when he tried. The male wolf sighed and continued to run.

His trance was soon interrupted by the snarl from a certain ebony hedgehog, who's crimson irises emerged a bright glint of alert. Darren could feel the fur on the back of his neck stick up straight as a loud scream was heard through out the distance from the trio, that curiously stopped from the sudden noise. "What was that?" Shadow questioned.

Darren turned his head to face the ebony, with the same alerted look.

"I don't know.." the wolf replied.

Maria soon interrupted the 'suspense' from the two ebony anthro's with a clap of her hands. "Guys, that wasn't the sound from those creatures, it sounded like another one of us. A survivor.." the female hedgehog stated.

Darren gave Maria a look of agreement, not wanting to start another brawl between each other.

The male hedgehog just rolled his eyes, his tan muzzle not changing any sort of emotion, that's the real Shadow alright. Darren's ear twitched and he bobbed his head to the side to see a small light rise into the sky, and explode into a bombardment of flames. "That looks familiar..It's like some sort of.." Darren, Maria and Shadow's eyes widened as they all realized what that meant.

The three looked at each other with shock, when Shadow screamed out, pointing his index finger towards the flare "It's a SOS signal!"

The surprise and shock rumbled inside of Darren's stomach, his red irises that reflected the gleam of the flare gun's bullet as it bursted into a mass amount of flames into the rusty-grey sky, which used to be a beautiful sky blue. "There's someone else apart from us.." he said.

Maria turned her head to Darren and snapped at him. "Of course there is!" she rasped, "What else would fire a flare gun?!" Maria snapped.

"Let's not just stand here then!" Shadow's voice echoed through the distance.

Maria and Darren turned their heads to see the dark anthro already bouncing ahead of them through the roof tops of the towns city.

Darren turned his head to the blond hedgehog and shook his head before he ran off to where the ebony hedgehog had ran off, farther into the dark and barren town.

The female hedgehog and ebony wolf reached up with Shadow, as they approached the inside of some sort of factory. "Where are we?" Darren's tone of voice echoed with concern.

"I don't know.." Maria commented, turning her head towards Shadow.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue either." the dark wolf said.

The area was quite disturbing, with the walls and doors rusted that when you grazed your hand over it, it would have been covered in millions of dangerous bacteria. Blood coated the door handles, the ground, doors and part of the walls that had large splatters of hand marks that were dragged along the walls. The noise of wires, exhaust pipes rang through each and everyone of their ears. Maria and Shadow cringed while Darren stood still, memorizing the nooks and crannies of the dead-like area around them.

Darren could feel the fur on his arms, legs and neck stand up straight with unease, not fear, unease. The trio took the time to have more of a gaze around the area before they were disrupted by a scream of rage and fear echoing through the metal walls and corridors of the factory. The team of anthro's stood alert as they unsheathed their weapons as they stood back to back with each other. Darren's voice would be the first one to speak "Anyone else know what that was?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." Maria said after the dark wolf.

"Who is it, Maria?" Shadow complied.

"A survivor.." she rasped.

Shadow and Darren turned their heads towards the light-furred hedgehog, as to what did she mean? Maria shot a glare towards the two. "Don't pull off that stupid look on me, I mean it. No creature like that can scream humanely..." she mentioned.

Shadow and Darren both blinked, speechless. The light-furred female brought her hand onto her face and groaned. "I mentioned this earlier you bunch of dark-furred idiots!" she complained, before smacking the two across the face.

Darren and Shadow shook their heads and pressed their cheeks with their hand, where a red hand mark would be forming into a blistering, visible red mark across their muzzles. The two male ebonies turned their head to Maria with shock. "What was that for?!" they asked.

Maria shot a rude look at the two, and replied with a growl. "That was for not listening to me earlier..".

Shadow and Darren both turned their heads towards Maria, stepping forward to follow the blonde hedgehog, on their way to find the survivor of the crazed town.

The female hedgehog seemed to have disappeared into the darkness of the factory in around three seconds of walking. Darren's ears perked up when he heard the loud shots of a gun. "Maria was right when she said there would be a survivor here..." Shadow mentioned to the distracted, dark-furred wolf.

Darren turned his head to the ebony hedgehog before following the blond-headed female, to save the poor survivor that had been suffering along with the trio, in the dark town.

"Hurry up will you?!" the female out of the three screamed through the corridors.

Darren flinched as her words echoed through the rusted walls of the factory, but nothing would keep him from going ahead. "How much farther?!" the licorice hedgehog called out to the blonde hedgehog, quickly.

The wolf's ear twitched to hear the loud shot of a gun and a sharp squeal that echoed through the rusted corridors. Darren and Shadow both launched their selves towards the noise.

The clatter of heels from shoes banged the metallic factory's ground, as the two male's ran towards the sound of bullets being fired from the gun. "A glock-17 fire, defiantly.." Shadow's voice sounded calm, yet covered with concern.

The tungsten wolf just nodded at Shadow's knowledge of the gun's fire, and sped ahead. "I'll see what's going on-" Darren froze in the middle of his sentence.

When Shadow had arrived next to the male wolf, he turned his crimson irises to see right at the corner of his vision, an iron, tungsten like furred wolf, sitting in the corner holding a gun towards a tall gray creature that seemed to stare at him, glaring. Strangely, the stranger looked quite similar to Darren.

Darren could see tints of crimson crawling down the corners of his eyes. "Hey you!" he called out.

The stranger turned his head towards Darren, fear gleaming in his bright amber eyes as if to say 'hush!' towards him.

Darren's expression changed from worried to curious. He turned his head to see the creature looming over the survivor, was staring directly towards him.

Darren soon noticed the alert of the strange wolf before the trio. He was aiming his gun towards the creature's head, it's white soulless eyes gleaming of its black form, and teeth baring with drool sinking out of its teeth.

"Maria..Do you have any idea?" the licorice hedgehog asked.

Maria shook her head. "No.."

Darren turned his head towards Maria, for once she didn't know anything about this creature. "Alright.."

Before Darren could open his mouth again, to speak but it was interrupted by a loud painful screech coming from the creature that was looming over the strange tungsten wolf. The two ebonies and blonde maneuvered towards the left as the creature stumbled backwards, black blood spurting out of its chest.

Maria turned her head towards the tungsten wolf, who's pistol had went off for the fourth time as the bullet passed straight through the dark-creatures head with one last pull of the trigger. The creature was sent falling towards the cold rusted floor that seemed to have unleashed multiple red particles once the creature had landed, hard on the ground.

Darren turned his gaze towards the shaking wolf. He walked towards the poor thing and reached a hand out towards the tungsten one, but the reply was only the amber glow of his eyes that seemed to shake with fear.

The clatter of the gun slowly making its way towards Darren caused the ebony-furred wolf to make a step back. "Whoa man. Calm down...I won't hurt you." Darren spoke calmly to the wolf, that seemed to look slightly identical to the ebony one.

The stranger raised his gun quickly, finger on trigger and teeth baring to make a small growl. "Don't make another move! Or I'll shoot you!" he cried out.

Darren couldn't help but groan with irritation. 'Great another nervous one we got here.' he thought to himself.

"Who..Are you..?" he asked.

Darren sighed, placing his hand in his pockets. "My name is Darren Cane, Darren the wolf.."

The tungsten wolf turned his gun towards the two hedgehogs. "And you two?"

Maria had her sword out, as she placed it into its sheath. "Names Maria."

Shadow turned his head towards Maria, blinking with shock. "You don't have a surname?" he asked.

"I never had one to begin with." she stated towards the licorice hedgehog.

Shadow, Darren and the stranger blink with shock. "Weird" they spoke in unison.

The female blonde hedgehog crossed her arms with anger as they could see a small vein appear on the side of her head. "Oh..She's mad." Shadow mentioned

Darren couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the hedgehog.

The stranger cut Darren off with a few last words, before pointing his gun at the licorice hedgehog. "And you are?"

Shadow had placed his arm across his chest and bowed politely. "My name is Shadow, Shadow Robotnik the hedgehog, and you are?" he asked.

The tungsten wolf raised to his legs, placing his gun into a small hidden pocket near his knee. "I guess I should tell you my name then..."

The trio stared at him with speaking in somewhat a cannon like tone "Yes, you should."

The stranger couldn't help but sigh, and cross his arms. "My name is Azarel, Azarel Dark the wolf."

As he stood up, he seemed taller than the other three, with blazing amber eyes, a white muzzle followed by two bright, thin, clover marks that ran down underneath his eyes and down his cheeks, making it seem like two tear marks, but the strange thing was that he also had the marks trailing up towards his forehead, managing to have two bangs hang down, and cover sides of his eyes.

Azarel wore a bright peach scarf that was wrapped loosely around his neck, with a small tail hanging down from it. He had a dark reddish-brown top with a black torn jacket, which sleeves were wrapped up to his elbows while there was a small opening revealing a large tuft of fur, which the corners reached to his broad shoulders.

"Are you done staring yet?" he asked.

Darren, Maria and Shadow turned their gazes towards the new face and gave him a nod. The ebony wolf approached the tall wolf with curiosity.

"Say..Azarel, how long have you been here?" Darren asked, curiously.

As he asked that Darren could feel his blood churn, there was something strange about that wolf, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I've been here for a while..Let's just say, I'm from here." he mentioned.

Darren blinked with surprise, turning his head to his friends. "Well..Looks like we can trust this guy after all" he mouthed.

Azarel raised a brow with confusion as he placed his hand to his chin. "You about done?" he asked once more.

Darren, Maria and Shadow's ears stood to alert as they nodded together at Azarel. Shadow opened his mouth to speak, only to be silenced by Azarel who's hand raised up to his face. "I don't need anymore questions...Not to mention, I already have an idea what you're going to ask, since I have been here so long, is that correct?" he stated.

Darren took a look at his licorice friend, to see the shocked expression on his face, he could read that from his face, which was surprising. "I've lived here long enough to understand the facts of someone's expressions.." he pointed out.

"That aside, I know a way out of this town..All we need is that.." he pointed towards the Order's Seal that was carefully placed inside the middle of Darren's metallic hand.


	15. Chapter 15:Freedom or Dead End?

Freedom or Dead End?

Chapter 15

The four were soon venturing outside of the strange factory, avoiding the creatures that seemed to have emerged through the walls of the decayed area. "So.." Darren began. "How do you know the way out? I'm sure that you would've left long before we came over." he stated.

The new wolf turned his head towards the ebony-furred wolf and let out a slight sigh. "I lost my sister to one of those creatures here. I stayed behind to see if there were anymore survivors left so we could get out, but it didn't turn out so well. I got stuck around a split second afterwards...And I realized that we needed some sort of key to get out of here." he mentioned to the trio.

"The Order's Seal.." the blonde-blood coated hedgehog mentioned.

"You know it?" Azarel asked.

Maria let out a chuckle, which worried Shadow and Darren greatly. "Yeah, I've been stuck here for four years, tops." she explained.

Azarel blinked with surprise, as he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out but a sigh. Darren and Shadow fell back with surprise, they thought that Maria was going to snap for a second there!

"Maria, don't freak us out like that." Darren's voice sounded muffled by the rock hard ground underneath his face.

When Darren had said that, Shadow lifted his left arm and did a thumbs up. "Agreed.." he called out from the concrete.

Azarel and Maria both looked at each other and placed their hands on their face, hard as they dragged their hands down, groaning. Maria opened her mouth and made an irritated sigh. "Man up you two, I'm not going to lose it." she groaned.

Azarel gave Maria a confused, yet serious look. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Darren stood up, patting the dust off of his jacket and white tuft of fur that was placed in the center in on his chest. "Maria kind of lost her mind and attacked us a few hours ago..It wasn't pretty." he explained.

"Yeah, for me!" the licorice hedgehog complained. Getting up onto his feet and lunging slightly towards Maria

"Oh shut up." Maria said through bared teeth.

Darren stepped forward, just to get in front of the two growling hedgehogs. "Guys..I'm serious right now..We HAVE to get out of here before we all get stuck for another year." he mentioned.

Azarel stared at the trio, looking again very confused at Maria's actions. Darren looked towards the older of the three and sighed. "This happens a lot. It's quite hard to explain..Uh, mind leading us towards the exit of this place?" he asked, quite sheepishly.

Azarel blinked, amber eyes glazing in the darkness of the foggy outside of the town. "What I've read through the years..That seal in your hand, like I said..Is the key out of this crazed place." he mentioned.

Darren and Azarel's ears stood up to alert, as they heard the clatter of stones skim over the ground, as the steps became louder and louder. The noise began to grow into a thundering noise.

Darren stepped backwards slightly, eyes squinted, teeth baring, and fists clenching. "Something tells me the overgrown cone's coming again-" before he could even finish off a large roar erupted from the the darkness.

Azarel stood next to Darren, holding out a machete in his right gloved hand, as a long, strange fork shaped tongue was launched towards the ebony and tungsten wolf at a flickering pace. Darren's eyes widened into a awkward double O shape as he bended downwards into a bridge like shape, just missing the sharpened tongue by an inch, when it brushed across his cheek, leaving a small scrape across his muzzle.

He turned his head to see Azarel jumping over the tongue over and over again, until it slithered underneath his feet and shot it right towards Shadow. "Shadow look out!" Azarel called out.

The male hedgehog turned his head quickly, raising his gun as quick as it could could, but it was too late. The unknown creature's tongue had struck his neck quickly, causing him to collapse, his crimson red irises soon darkening into a iron like grey. "..Oh god.." Maria muttered, staring towards the licorice hedgehog.

Darren, shocked stared at his new friend, only to see his fingers move slightly, his elbow rising into the air, as his hand slammed down onto the ground when he began to lift himself up. His gun and knife scraping across the decayed ground.

The ebony wolf's muscles tensed quickly, tail swaying side to side and ears folding back. "Something's not right." he muttered.

Azarel and Maria turned their heads both speaking in unison "What do you mean by that?" the duo asked.

Darren's rust red irises gleamed at the fog covered area, he was about to open his mouth before the same loud screech was heard from the shadows. Darren, Azarel and Maria all turned their heads quickly to the noise as a serpent like creature blasted out of the shadows, screaming out in pure rage. Its scales a bright, slick, blood red crimson silhouette with a peach stomach just underneath. The trio couldn't believe their eyes when they saw this monstrosity!

Shadow turned his head towards the newcomer, Azarel. While the three were distraction he lunged at Azarel, tackling him to the ground with a silver dagger raised to stab the squirming wolf right in the chest. Before the licorice hedgehog could even pierce the skin of the wolf, Darren was launched backwards by a powerful strike of the serpent's tail, only to have knocked Shadow off Azarel by the impact. "The hell was that?!" Azarel called.

Darren looked confused as Shadow kicked the wolf off of him, holding the gleaming blade towards his neck. "What the? Shadow! Stop this, what are you even doing?!" he asked with rage.

Shadow didn't reply, all he did was ball his hand into a fist and quickly run it across Darren's face, sending him tumbling backwards. "Stop this!" Darren snapped, grabbing the ebony-furred male's gloved hand.

Grunts and growled could be heard from the two rumbling anthro's, Shadow and Darren, both fighting against each other whilst Darren kept crying out more and more questions and very bad threats towards the streaked hedgehog.

Azarel and Maria on the other hand were launched back with a large current of wind, their eyes blazing, whilst staring right at the large creature's soulless black eyes. "This is even worse than Pyramid Head!" Maria's voice echoed through the messy, disaster of a town.

Azarel turned his head towards the two ebonies as he managed to avoid another powerful strike from the monster. "I don't know why, but I think that creature's venom is the problem with Shadow!" he stated.

Maria didn't turn her attention to Azarel when he said that, only replying in a harsh and insane manner. "You go get Darren! He has the seal that gives him a huge power up!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy?! Who's going to handle Shadow?!" he asked, panic arising in his voice.

Maria couldn't help but smirk, and look towards Darren. "For all I know, Azarel, Darren knows how to kick butt when he needs to..Especially with that seal in his hand for a boost!" she said, letting out a cocky chuckle.

Azarel didn't have the time to criticize as he fell backwards, avoiding a massive cage of sharp claws that were brought down onto the ground, causing small rocks and shards to fly into the air, and onto the four.

"Annoying, over grown lizard!" he barked at the creature, as he managed to move away from the second massive hand that was brought down towards him, unfortunately he thought that he had managed to escape, but he was wrong. Azarel turned his head towards the creature's oversized hand, as its long jagged claws were jabbed right through his long coat.

Azarel turned his head towards the blonde female that had pulled Darren away from the ebony and launched herself towards him, pulling out a dagger from her back pocket, running the solid silver blade down his arm and blood spilled out. "Why you little!" Shadow snarled, pushing Maria off with his feet.

"A little help here?!" Azarel would be heard, as Darren stumbled over to the other wolf.

"Hold your horses, Azarel!" Darren snapped.

Azarel gave Darren quite an angry brother look before he heard a large tear from which he was pulling himself out of the grasp of the creature's long jagged claws. "Hey! That was my favorite jacket!" he complained.

"Enough about the jacket!" Darren snapped "Just try and keep yourself alive!".

The wolf turned his head to see how the female hedgehog was coping with the coal-colored one. The two were rolling on the ground, before Maria hit Shadow in the chest multiple times, before sending him flying towards a broken building where he crashed into.

Darren couldn't help but shake his head with the sheer violence, but that didn't matter to him, he managed to catch a small glimpse of the seal that had been embedded into his mechanical hand, glow ever so slightly with it's strange glint.

"Come on..Just a little longer until its fully activated." he muttered to himself.

Just as Darren said that, the serpent extended its length to reveal Pyramid Head sitting on its scaly back. That made the two wolves irises widen widely as they launched themselves to the ground, skidding across as a large spear flew by them, and ran straight through one of the buildings nearby, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces. "Crap..What the hell was that?!" Azarel screamed.

Darren gave him a 'I don't know' look towards Azarel, before he noticed his arm glowing a deep shade of red by the cracks of the metal. "Alright! Bring it on!" Darren called towards Pyramid Head with a cocky smile.

Just as Darren could even jump towards the giant pyramid headed male, Shadow's scream could be heard including a loud thud, as Maria had her foot on his back, isn't that familiar?

Darren's cold expression didn't change as soon as he noticed some sort of parasite opening the skin through the ebonies neck and crawling out, making a disgusting sloshing noise as it was fully out. Darren turned his head to Azarel and Maria who both had a semi shocked look, was Shadow dead?

Maria spoke out to the staring two "I'll see if he has a pulse! Don't take your eye off of the creature!" Maria screamed.

Darren's eyes shot open wide, as he grasped onto a large tail that was swung towards him with great force. Darren groaned with pain as the sharp spines were piercing the top of his skin and fur.

Near panic rose through Darren until the older wolf and the young female jumped onto the over grown tail of the creature, running towards the tail of the dragon. Darren held tight on the dragon's tail, pulling it back. "Come on guys! Strike the head! The head!" Darren called towards the two.

Azarel snapped at Darren, opening his mouth and screaming towards him. "We're trying! Now calm down!" he called out.

Darren let out an irritated puff towards him, yanking harder and harder each time. "Hey Maria! Is Shadow alright?!" he asked towards the blonde hedgehog.

Just as he asked that Maria was launched backwards onto the ground with a loud thud. "Ow! He's fine, just passed out from the beating I gave him! He'll be awake soon." she rasped towards Darren.

"That's good, at least we didn't lose another soul this time!" Darren reminded.

Maria gave him an irritated look before jumping towards the dragon as she brought down the blade onto the spine of the serpent. Surprisingly the leathery like skin was too tough and broke the blade in half once it attempted to pierce its skin. Maria gave out a shocked look, followed by Darren and Azarel. "What in the name of hell happened!" Azarel cried out, before being deliberately hit with the over grown hand.

"My god! That thing is strong-" Maria called out before she got cut off by a large hand that had been dropped down violently on top of her.

Darren's eyes snapped wide open as the tail broke out of his grip sending him skidding backwards. "Maria!" he called out.

Maria groaned with pain as the hand kept pressuring down, getting rid of the air from her lungs. "Damn..Darren, just go and wake Shadow up..I'll be fine!" she gasped.

Darren didn't listen to the female hedgehog as he ran towards her and grabbed the over grown hand, attempting to remove it away from Maria's body. "..We all have to get out of here..!" he growled.

"Just go and deactivate the blocker!" Maria snapped at Darren.

The ebony wolf was taken aback when she had said that, he growled slamming his fist down on the strong skin. "Don't die on us yet, Maria.." Darren growled, before he ran off as he picked Shadow up and placed the male hedgehog over his bloodstained shoulder.

"Hang on where are you going?!" Azarel asked the twin-like wolf.

"To get rid of the power blocker that's where I'm going.." Darren mentioned.

"What about Maria?! She'll die if we leave her here!" Azarel protested against Darren's insane idea of leaving another survivor behind.

"Let's just go!" Darren snapped. "If we don't get back soon then she will die! So lets hurry!" the ebony-furred wolf yelled towards Azarel.

Darren took one more glance at the struggling female before he dashed away with the licorice hedgehog on his shoulder and the iron-furred wolf running behind him at a surprisingly fast pace. Darren felt the heart beat of the passed out licorice hedgehog as he groaned, moving just slightly. The ebony wolf stopped and placed the waking hedgehog onto his feet. Shadow stood shakily, holding his head with a bloody, gloved hand. "Just what the hell happened to my head?" he asked, groaning in pain.

Darren shook his head and sighed. "There is no time to explain, we have to head to the gates quickly! Azarel, do you know where it is?" Darren asked, yet again panic rising into his muscles.

"It's not that far from here, if we head forward and pass the hospital we can get towards the entrance where the seal is located." Azarel explained towards the ebony wolf.

Shadow gave the two a very confused look towards the two wolves, he seriously missed that much of the fight. "I feel left out now.." Shadow complained slightly, holding the side of his neck

"..Well..It's a long story Shadow and we don't have enough time to stand here and talk, Maria's handling that thing and we have to get rid of that seal before things get even worse than before." Darren mentioned towards the dark hedgehog.

Shadow stayed quiet for a brief second before he shook his head and walked ahead, signaling the two wolves to follow him towards the gate. Darren and Azarel turned their gazes towards each other before they looked back to see that the hedgehog was now gliding ahead. Darren chased after Shadow, followed by Azarel.

Darren could sense the strange aura surging around Shadow, wondering why the hell was he acting so strange all of the sudden. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Shadow leaped high into the air and onto one of the second tallest buildings in the center of the town. The ebony wolf raised a brow, confused he followed Shadow and took a look around. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"There, on the east side of the town..That's where the gateway of Silent Hill will be located" Shadow mentioned pointing towards a dark area where anyone could barely see the small white tint of a overgrown eye like shape.

"I see...So you're thinking of getting there by rooftop?" Azarel asked, taking a step towards the two ebonies. "Let's go then!" he continued before jumping towards the next building. "I want to get my powers back soon, so we can save the girl and leave the damned place once and for all.

Darren jumped towards Azarel, leaving the licorice one to follow last. Shadow let out a low growl, whilst jumping through the decayed, dark town. The roars and screams of pain and aggression. The ebony wolf could feel his blood turn cold as a loud sickly crack was heard, he started to speed up his pace, jumping left to right through out the town.

His ears twitched with alert whenever a rock began to tumble down off the ledges, worried that his friends or him would fall he avoided the thin ledges and jumped as far as he could, almost getting out of his friends sight.

"I'll meet you guys there! I have the seal so I have to be as quick as I can!" Darren mentioned to his friends.

Azarel and Shadow gave Darren a nod before he dashed ahead, his tail moving frantically side to side whenever he started to speed up. His knees ached and cuts stung as he was pushing himself to his running limits. He could feel the blood running down the sides of his legs, but he wouldn't back down.

Darren jumped faster and faster before he stopped as quick as possible, bending over a large edge. "Crap.." he muttered to himself.

Darren looked down to the large area where screeching creatures were stalking the area, nurses, screaming creatures you name it. The creatures that he had encountered in this town was all there, the wolf's rust red eyes gleamed in the dark through the mist as he carefully made his way down towards the gigantic suicidal area. The screeches of monsters were piercing he could almost feel blood inside of him disappear with fear, but he didn't back down. 'Nothing is going to stop me now..' Darren spoke confidently into his mind.

He repeated that over and over and over again in his mind. Each step he took downwards into the center, he had uneasiness running to his mind.

Once he reached the bottom, a creature's head tilted all the way down until its face was completely upside down, with a sickly crack similar to the one he heard previously. The dark hedgehog's eyes squinted as he made an aim to run through the creatures.

Just as he was about to make his first step the two males that were left behind jumped down, landing next to him.

"Don't worry, we'll hold them off.." Shadow reassured.

Darren looked towards Azarel who already had his large machete out, as he charged towards the creatures not hesitating to attack. Darren let out a small chuckle before running ahead of the iron-furred wolf. 'Reminds me of my older brother..' Darren thought before he launched himself through the mass amounts of monsters, his blade unsheathing out of his wrist as he slashed through the monstrosities.

His ears twitched each time he had heard a gun fire, a monster screech, and blood splattering onto the ground. He stabbed, he kicked, punched, you name it. Darren could feel the adrenaline pumping through his arms and legs filled with energy, his mechanical arm shone a bright red as he neared closer towards the gates. "Almost there.." Darren muttered to himself.

The wolf reached closer and closer towards his goal, slicing off heads, cutting his way through as if he was in a jungle full of think patches of grass and trees. Darren soon bent his knees to take a large leap and as he did, he jumped and landed on the heads of the tall creatures that he had battled in the past day. 'So close...' the wolf thought to himself, he could feel the wounds on his legs opening up as it stained his already matted, bloody fur. The male could hear the gun shots of Shadow's gun and the slice of Azarel's machete cutting through the skin of the creatures. Darren growled as he made one final leap and landed onto the ground, with his metallic hand extended onto the carved areas. "Ow..That hurt." Darren complained.

He stood up as quick as possible before dashing towards the centre. "Guys cover me!" Darren spoke up through the screams of the dying creatures.

"On it!" Shadow and Azarel spoke at the same time, as they dashed towards Darren quickly, and blocked the creatures pathway into hurting him as best as they could.

Darren grabbed the seal from his metal hand and removed it quickly placing it inside the centre. The wolf stepped back as a large red light emerged from the seal itself, the light soon began to spread farther and farther through the city in a strange pattern into a circle like, the pattern was very similar to the seal itself. A large tint in the sky was blown as Darren, Shadow and Azarel heard the dragon's roar and large footsteps heading towards them. Shadow's head shot to the direction on where Darren was. "What do we do now?!" Shadow screamed towards Darren, obviously questioning him.

"We fight!" Darren snapped, clenching his fists as static began to form around his hands. Shadow nodded only to see the oversized dragon and Pyramid Head had arrived in such a short time, each roaring with rage towards the three males.

Darren, unsheathed his blade and raised it high into the air, the tip shining a bright green as energy flowed around the tip, as he growled. The wolf scanned the dragon for more weak spots, until his gaze was brought upon a bloodstained claw, which had not been coated in the red liquid before. "..We're too late.." Darren spoke.

Azarel and Shadow turned their heads towards the dragon's claws, their eyes wide with shock. "No.." Shadow begun. "How could she have been killed that easily, I thought she was strong." Shadow growled.

"So did I Shadow..So did I.." Darren muttered, he could feel his chest tighten, as he charged towards the dragon, placing down his blade as a massive green blast was fired towards the dragon.

Slight tears ran down the sides of his face while he leaped towards the dragons tail, and grabbing tight of it, ignoring the sharp and deathly spikes that had been placed there, he pulled hard, creating a slight ripping noise as he gained more adrenaline and pure hate towards this town. "This is for killing my oldest friend! I found her after four years and you kill her! You killed the two closest ones I had! YOU MONSTER!" Darren cried out with rage.

Azarel and Shadow stared at each other before they ran towards Pyramid Head and began to slash away towards the kind of creatures. More blasts were fired. Screams of pain and suffering were heard. Darren's primal barks were loud enough to reach the roar of the oversized lizard and Pyramid Head's screeches of anger.

Shadow fired spears filled with mass amounts of energy as he ran more and more, sending the large male to collapse. "We need to seal it.." Azarel pointed out.

"How?!" Shadow asked.

"Lead it to the center of where the seal is! It might return the place back to normal!" he called out.

Shadow didn't reject as he jumped towards Darren and pulled him back from snapping jaws of the creature before he turned and ran towards the middle of the town of where the seal had been held.

Darren, looking like the confused one he was turned and ran, bloody tears streaming down his face as he followed the two without questions. The dragon reached back onto its taloned feet as it charged towards the three anthro's, snapping it's sharpened jaw at them while the three lead it to the glowing area. "Hurry!" Shadow screamed.

Darren sped up ahead as the dragon charged right through the center. Once its claws had reached the center, the seal split in two sending a large red light into the air, as it impaled the creature right through the head. Screams of pain, and agony was heard from the thing. As the light had spread through out the whole sky of where the town was located, Darren, Azarel and Shadow shielded their eyes as one more blast was felt sending them flying backwards into a building.

Soon, there were no more screeches, or screams, yells, nothing. Just dead silence, Darren unsheathed his eyes to see that the town was quiet yet still blood covered. "It's over.." he mentioned. "Finally over."

Azarel stood next to the ebony-furred wolf and placed his hand on his shoulder. "..I'm guessing we can leave now.." he spoke in a quiet whisper.

Darren nodded turning his head towards the licorice hedgehog, as he sighed with slight pain in his chest. He had lost his two friends, but didn't go insane. "Let's leave now..I don't want to be here anymore.." Darren spoke.

Shadow sighed. "..It's all over, we're free..." he said with slight joy in his voice.

"Yeah..I guess so." Darren said, looking back at the town, before he started to walk ahead through the gates and onto the long streets.

Shadow followed, but Azarel stayed behind. The ebony wolf looked back at him, confused he just had to ask. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"Yes..But I have to take a different turn, brother. I will have to see you some other day.." Azarel mentioned.

Darren's eyes widened. Just what did he mean by 'Brother?'. The wolf looked puzzled but the other one just chuckled as he placed his hand onto the bloodstained fur of the younger one. "..Zachery was not your brother, Darren.." he mentioned.

Darren rubbed his eyes with shock. "Wait what do you mean by that-" before he could even finish, the iron-furred wolf was gone.

Darren looked back towards Shadow, greatly confused just as he was about to ask Shadow a question. The licorice wolf shook his head, walking forward. "We've had a rough time Darren..It's best if we leave now." he said, letting out a sigh.

"I guess you're right.." Darren agreed, following the dark hedgehog, home.

Little did the two know, there were two ice blue irises that reflected in the dark, watching their each step as if to stalk them back home..

**Disclaimers;**

**Silent Hill created by; Roger Avary**

**Shadow the Hedgehog created by; Takashi Lizuka, Shiro Maekawa and Yuji Uekawa**

(YEEEEAAAAH! FINISHED!)


End file.
